Running
by misori
Summary: [Yami x Yuugi, AU] Life's tough and things don't always go the way you want or wish it to be. Too bad Yuugi's only starting to realize that... COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

A/N : Okay, all whom read the story that I wrote called "The Long Run", well this is a redone version. Completely different. The only thing they have in common is that it involves running. I thought that The Long Run had too many gaps and when I went over the plot, it wasn't all that good. Eh, I figured this one seems a bit more interesting. A bit. 

Title : Running   
Written by : Misori Chan   
Genre : Romance !  
Rated : PG-13 for safety reasons   
Warnings : SHONEN AI, AU, and my absolutely horrendous writing   
Spoilers : Hopefully NONE   
Pairings : YamixYuugi, OCxOC   
Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh. If I did, Anzu wouldn't exist and if if she does, she'd have a boyfriend already. Plus, Yami and Yuugi would be together. Yes, so don't sue the poor authoress who has no life whatsoever. XD 

! Stands for notes that would be at the bottom or at the end of the chapter. I doubt that you would read it but for your own viewing pleasures, might as well. 

Now go on and enjoy this pitiful excuse for a story. Note, I am not a descriptive person. Oh yea, this chappie was written when I was half awake, this morning. /dies/  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter One 

It was a cold, rainy day when No Name was found on the doorstep of a small local orphanage. He was left there, wrapped inside a small thin cloth, and with no note. They had to take him in. It was their duty, though they didn't want to bring the child inside. His eyes scared them, frightened them to no end, and would always glare at them. It was as if he was sent to torment them for angering him. How they had done such a thing to him, they didn't know but felt as if they had. 

Had they done it by bringing him into existence or was it just their imagination? Could they have saved themselves from his piercing gaze if they hadn't taken him in? No one really knows. He was always a loner, keeping to himself and not talking to the other orphans. 

They didn't blame him. They pitied him. Unlike the other orphans, No Name had no clue as to who he is, or who his parents are. 

It was when he turned five, when something odd happened. It wasn't a surprise to them, since the young boy was always eccentric. The day when he turned five, they learned of his name. No longer did they have to refer to him as 'no name'. The orphans were having a fun, free day of games. Everyone indulged themselves in board games, video games, and games like 'tag'. Everyone, but a small boy with tri-colored hair. This got the attention of all the other kids and they were always fascinated by what No Name would do in his spare time. 

They watched out of the corners of their eyes as he scribbled on a piece of paper with a pencil, presumably drawing. Indeed he was drawing, but what, wondered all the other orphans. The little orphans' lack of play caught the attention of the older ones who watched over them. One of the elders crouched down beside No Name, trying to get his attention. 

"Hey you, No Name, what are you doing? Why don't you play?" The elder only received a glare, as expected. No Name _never_ spoke and the only expression he ever held upon his face was that of a glare. Standing up, the elder sighed and shrugged. He went on to tell the small ones to return to their previous activities and to leave the crimson-eyed boy alone. 

Alone, No Name thought. He didn't feel alone. He used to feel alone until the day he started to dream about a boy named Yuugi. Once the dreams had started, No Name wanted to draw Yuugi to keep him by his bedside in a way. At first, he was disappointed with his poor artistic creativity and wanted to improve it to the best of his abilities. Diligently, he studied others through his glares and somehow he discovered a way of improving. 

He'd sit all day long, picturing Yuugi inside his mind. After an hour, he'd have a perfect portrait of Yuugi inside his mind. His hands would automatically reach for a pencil and paper, then start to trace out every detail floating in his mind. He had perfected his artistic abilities but he only spent time on drawing this 'Yuugi'. _His_ Yuugi. 

That day, No Name was drawing yet again. The elders were secretly planning his birthday. Though they feared the small boy, they felt that he still deserved a birthday party. Before, they were reluctant to do anything but finally they had gotten over their fear of the small boy and prepared for him a special little banquet for his birthday. 

No Name finished his masterpiece and held it up before him, gazing at it lovingly with a small smile. 

"No Name smiled!" He quickly turned around to see one of the girl orphans staring at him as if he was a monster. 

"No Name smiled," she yelled again. He was getting quite irritated by her pointing out the obvious. What was wrong with him smiling. He's human too. 

"Shh... Sakura. Leave No Name alone," the Elder who had talked to him before turned to look at his picture, "Nice picture. It's like a much short, cuter, happier version of yourself." 

No Name glowered and stalked out the room, heading back to his own room. He slammed the door and locked his room. How would they ever understand? They didn't know him. Staring at the ceiling, he slowly closed his eyes. 

"Yuugi..." 

The first word he had uttered, and no one was there to witness it. He sighed in his sleep, unaware of the surprise attack that would later be launched on him. 

-

No Name growled in his sleep. Something was poking at him. He swatted whatever it was away and returned to his slumber. There it was again. This time, he sat up on the bed and glared at the smiling girl before him. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

No name's expression was priceless. They had never seen him so shocked. As quickly as it came on, it disappeared. He glared daggers at everyone and ran out his room, out the building, and straight to the city park. He sat there, glaring at the sky, glaring at everything. 

He didn't know why but he felt angry when they had surprised him. He also felt empty. He didn't like to be around people. 

"I want Yuugi! I want Yuugi!" The small boy's whines were left unheard as he wept himself to sleep in the park. 

No Name's Elder had rushed after him and found him under a tree asleep. He sighed sadly and picked up the small boy. If only, he thought, if only Yami would talk to them. Beside him lay a piece of paper. On it was a detailed picture of two boys. The Elder blinked and stared closely at it. He noticed this was the same picture No Name had drawn earlier in the day, but he had edited and made several additions. 

On the right, was the smaller version of No Name, who was putting together a puzzle. Squinting, he noticed the difference between the smaller version and No Name. His smaller version smiled like the bright sun and his eyes were of a different color, amethyst. In his hands, held the last piece. On the top was written messily, the name, Yuugi. 

The Elder realized something. This person wasn't No Name. He then looked to the other, whom No Name had added. The other had No Name's glare focused on the puzzle as if commanding it to put itself together. The other looked exactly like No Name, and the Elder was beginning to wonder if it really is the young orphan. He stared at the name written above the figure's head. 

"Yami..." 

Carefully, he picked the supposedly Yami up and carried him back to the orphanage. Perhaps, Yuugi and Yami were friends? But how? 

"So Yami is your name. Strange name. It means Darkness. And that other you... his name is Yuugi." 

The Elder picked up the paper and noticed something else. The puzzle was finished completely and Yuugi had somehow found his way onto Yami's lap, smiling at the Elder. Yami, himself, was holding Yuugi possessively and looking down at the completed puzzle with a small, unnoticeable smile. The puzzle had words and the Elder could clearly read it now. 

"Yami no Yuugi," he breathed out. He gulped when the picture returned to its normal state, with Yuugi trying to complete the puzzle. Had he seen things or had the picture, for a second, changed magically?   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
! I didn't add angst as one of the genres because I didn't think that this story would be angst. I get the feeling that it is... oh wells. It's not _that_ angsty since we've all lost family members. 

A/N: Review, ya? And I need criticism! BADLY! Someone give me criticism! /gets on knees and begs/ Oh yea. Reviews will help me.. /sniffs/ get going and actually.. /sniffs/ continue this ... /sniffs/ story.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N : This is a slow, slow, SLOW, long, depressing story! /dramatic drum roll/ Eh. Nevermind. Ahem. I do not mean for this to be angst but if it does turn angsty, someone shoot me. Okay, that is all.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
I got reviews! My computer's being crappy. Popups are horrible. /sighs/ Oy vey? 

**yaminakathy** : Here it is, da so called 'update'. Enjoy? Oh and I'm glad you think it's great. I'm getting confused along my own plot... yeesh. 

**Pharaohs Angel** : Oh you do? You do? You really DO like this? /sniffs/ Thank you! 

**Koishii No Tenshi** : My oh my, I practically WORSHIP your fics and you're reviewing mines? /sniffs/ Wow.... oh and I'd like to know what your name means. 

**SilverWing147** : Yay! Someone notices my little slip up. I fixed it!   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter Two 

It all started when Yuugi was little and his father had put on the sports channel to encourage him. Yuugi had been due too early and therefore, his health was poor because of his underdeveloped lungs. He was also strangely silent, causing his parents to believe he is mute. At birth, he hadn't wailed like normal babies and as he grew, no baby noises were made. They feared that he wouldn't even be able to say his first word. 

Still, the two teenager parents kept on bright smile around their son to support him. Once alone, they'd talk in hushed whispers as he slept on unknowingly. They'd claim that it wasn't their fault but guilty thoughts haunted their dreams, never letting them rest. The two stood behind their son holding each other, as Yuugi stared at the screen without blinking. 

"Yuugi, honey, turn around and give Mommy a hug?" 

Despite the fact that Yuugi was assumed mute and still only a year old, he understood what his mother said and obliged. She held him close to her heart and enveloped his warmth with hers, never wanting to let her child go. 

"Yami," sighed Yuugi in his mother's arms. Her eyes widened considerably. Yuugi had just said something! She looked over to her husband, worry written clearly on her soft features. 

"Honey, what did you just say? Tell Mommy," she said trying to sound curious and not demanding. 

"Yami," replied the petite boy. 

Darkness, he had said. Darkness was his first word. Yuugi's parents felt hope flee from them. They were ecstatic that he had finally spoken but why had his first word been 'Darkness' of all things? Where had Yuugi learned that word? They tried their best to keep him innocent but... darkness? This was just too much for them to handle. 

-

Four years had gone by, and Yuugi was five. Darkness had been forgotten over the years for Yuugi never spoke again after he said his first word twice. That had led the doctors to believe that Yuugi is mute. They had reasoned with the doctors, telling the story of Yuugi's first word, but the doctors only suggested that they tried to make Yuugi's life a normal one. One that would be devoid of the usual communication between parent and child. Their first step was to forget that he ever spoke and not remind the young boy of it. 

The mother smiled sadly down at her child, who was trying his best to use chopsticks for the first time. She brightened up when she saw his little attempts. It was hard to stay sad around her son. He always gave off a happy aura somehow. 

Yuugi looked up and noticed his mother was staring at him with a loving smile and gave her a toothy grin in return. He resumed his earlier attempts, missing his mother's slight frown. 

"Yuugi?" She knew it was pointless to call him and expect a response or reaction, but still she would call him with a questioning tone, if not a depressed and tired one. Yuugi had been named by his Grandfather who at the time, thought of Yuugi as a game, a puzzle waiting to be put together. Game, she thought bitterly. This was no mere game. Her trail of thoughts stopped when Yuugi mumbled something to himself. 

"What did you say? Mommy didn't hear you." 

"Yuugi dreamed of Yami today," sang Yuugi as he giggled, banging the chopsticks on his bowl. She gasped and nearly choked. Yuugi had spoken again. She almost yelled at Yuugi in fury for talking about Darkness again, but smiled sadly and patted his head. She would have to ask the doctors later about Yuugi talking in third person and how coherent his speech sounded for a five year old. 

-

_"Yami?" _

"Yea?" 

"Can Yuugi sit on your lap?" 

Yami sighed and shifted so Yuugi could sit on his lap. Yuugi smiled and jumped onto Yami's lap tackling him to the ground in the process. They remained that way for a while until Yami sat up and encircled his arms around Yuugi. 

"I have to go," he softly said to Yuugi, "It's time to wake up..." 

"Yuugi don't wanna," pouted the other with his arms crossed in a very cute manner. 

"You have to wake up too," mumbled the elder. Suddenly, he stood up bringing Yuugi with him. "I have to go." 

"Aw... Yami! Don't go! Yuugi didn't get to play with you! Yami!" whined the small one. 

"Yami!" 

Yuugi's mother and father had hurried to Yuugi's room when they heard him call out in his sleep. Once again, it had been Yami. They had been hearing that name for many nights ever since Yuugi had started to dream about Darkness. Yuugi's mother rubbed his back in a comforting circular motion until he stopped shaking. She glanced up at her husband with pleading eyes. They needed to get away and get away they would. 

-

Looking down at her son, she pulled him along into the crowd of people. "Now Yuugi, today you're going to see for the first time, real runners in real life. Okay?" 

Yuugi nodded and flashed his mother one of his trademark smiles. They followed the crowd and filed up on the seats saving one for Yuugi's father, whom was busy paying for their tickets. Yuugi hopped enthusiastically onto his seat and patted the one beside him when his father arrived. 

Together, the family joined in with the crowd, cheering as the competition slowly took its start. It was a cold day, and Yuugi huddled between his two parents asking quietly for more warmth. Yuugi's father held him on his lap and scooted closer to his wife to put an arm around her shoulders, pulling all three of them closer together. It was one small, happy family. 

Once the competition was over, the family went inside their minivan ready to go home. The radio was playing and both parents were happily humming along as their son sat in the back clapping his hands giddily, while almost bouncing on his seat with the beat. They didn't notice the car coming for them. They didn't notice until Yuugi started screaming for the first time in his life. 

-

Darkness had found Yuugi and he was swimming in blurs of red, gray, and black. He heard screaming, knowing that it was his own, and had stopped. All around, he felt silence and then light came as he opened his eyes slowly. People were swarming around him, some he recognized as doctors. Doctors, how he despised them. 

Slowly and cautiously, Yuugi tried to get up only to be pushed down by one of the doctors. He flinched when met with the unfamiliar touch. 

"Mommy, where's Mommy? Daddy, where's Daddy?!" Yuugi repeated his mantra and his voice got louder, until the doctors couldn't stand the racket any longer and asked one of the nurses to take him to his Mother and Father. Surprisingly, they were in the next room. Yuugi ran up to his mother's side and held her hand close to his cheeks, slowly being stained by dry tears. 

"Yuugi," she rasped, "I heard you... said... Mommy for the first time..." 

"Mommy! Mommy! Don't die! Don't die!" screeched the small boy. 

"I won't die. I'll always be with you," she placed her free hand on Yuugi's heart, "In your heart. I'll always be with you." 

"Mommy! Don't die!" Yuugi could no longer hear his mother's raspy breathing for it was replaced by a loud, beeping noise. 

The doctors rushed inside and Yuugi felt himself pushed aside. No one noticed him in the corner as he shook violently whispering 'mommy' to himself over and over. No one, but the nurse who had taken him to his mother. She knelled in front of him and pulled him into a warm embrace. 

"It'll be okay. Your mother's in a better place. Don't worry." 

-

Drunken driving. Yuugi repeated it to himself quietly in the courtroom as he sat beside the nurse, Miss Catherine, who had comforted him in his time of need. She had offered to come along with him and Yuugi wanted company. Drunken driving. Yuugi didn't understand what it meant and was blaming himself for his parents' death. 

It was all his fault, he thought sadly. He squirmed in his seat and whimpered. He wanted to cry again and looked over to the nurse. She smiled and whispered to him that it was okay to cry. It was okay to cry whenever he wanted. He was allowed to cry and no one should stop him from crying. Cry he did, and the whole court heard him. Yuugi had to be taken outside while the nurse remained seated awaiting the court's decision. 

"With no current guardian, Yuugi Mouto, 5 years old, is to be sent to an orphanage until a relative is found. Dismissed." ! 

She went outside to retrieve Yuugi and explained to him the circumstances. He was to go to an orphanage until his Grandfather came back from an archaeologist dig. Tears began to form again as Yuugi hugged the nurse for the the last time. He stepped inside the car and put his face against the clear, glass window. She waved sadly and he waved back. With that, the car drove away and headed for Yuugi's new home, the local orphanage. During the drive, all Yuugi could think of was his parents. His feelings of remorse slowly subsided as he drifted off to sleep. 

"Yami..."   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
! I only have one or actually quite a few things to say. I don't know what happens in a court. I've never watch those court TV shows. The only exposure I got about courts was from To Kill A Mockingbird. It's a very good book. XD 

A/N : REVIEWWWWWWWW, please? XD It'll keep my boat floating. Oh, and continue with the criticism please! I appreciate it! XD Won't be another update until next week, when I return from Anime Expo.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N : Bah, so I did go a bit angst. Har har de har. Darn. /shoots self/ Anyways, fluffyness in this chappie. Enjoy. (I'm back from Anime Expo! BWAHA!)   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Yo... check out the reviews I got! /gasp/ Thank you all, my beloved reviewers! /sniffs/ You give me confidence. X.X 

**yaminakathy** : Gahhhhhh... Anime Expo was... okay I guess. I'm not that lucky. Hope you like this chapter! 

**Pharaohs Angel** : I hope this one is yet another great chapter too! ; Ehehehehehehhehe... 

**SilverWing147** : Hehe, his father? Hehe. Yes, his father did die. Um... what happened? I'm not gonna say. You just imagine it yourself. Hehe. XD 

**tears-in-the-dark** : YESSSSSSSSS! You think my story's original! That was what I was aiming for anyways! I'm tired of those old, same old stories! Aren't you? We need more new and different stuff! YEA! 

**Koishii No Tenshi** : YEP! Yuugi ish so cute! And I can't believe that some people think he's not! HOW COULD THEY?! Grrr..... Anyways, your name is great! Beloved Angel ish really nice. XD 

**Emerald Dragon08** : I can't possibly update 'now' when you wrote now. ' Hehehehehehehe... but I am updating NOW as in NOW for me! Hah! X.X 

**Sansi** : Of course Yuugi is cute!!!!!!! I'm glad you think my fic is cute, but I thought it was slightly angsty. But I'm glad you think it's cute! ' I just hope it's not all that sad. X.X   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter Three 

_Yuugi ran up to Yami from behind and glomped him. Yami smiled but stopped when Yuugi started to sob uncontrollably on his back. He turned around to face Yuugi and pulled him closer to himself. _

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" 

"Mommy and Daddy... t-they're... gone." 

Inside Yami was shocked but outside he smiled and patted Yuugi on the head, whispering words of comfort. Slowly, but eventually, Yuugi calmed down. 

"They say... Yuugi's going to a orphanage. Yami, what's a orphanage?" ! 

"It's where I live." 

"Really!?" 

Yami nodded and lifted Yuugi up and onto his lap. 

"Yami... will Yuugi see you there?" 

"I... I don't know... I don't know......." 

Yuugi woke up and looked at his surroundings. Someone had carried him from the taxi to a room. He got up and went to the door after hearing noises coming from outside. Quietly and tentatively, he opened the door an inch and looked outside. Two adult figures stood before his door and were having a conversation. 

"He looks so much like Yami." 

"But he isn't!" 

"Think they're related?" said the other, noticing Yuugi was eavesdropping and winked at him. 

"No. It's amazing, isn't it?" 

"Yea..." 

Yuugi closed his door and went back to bed. They had talked about Yami and that meant Yami was where he was. Yuugi cheered up and went back to sleep. 

When Yuugi woke up again, he found Yami sleeping by his side and smiled, snuggling closer to the elder. Yami woke up at the slight contact and turned around so Yuugi could be closer to him. Yami chuckled adoringly when Yuugi sighed in his near sleep state, and put his arms around him, afraid to let go. 

"Why are you here, Yami?" 

"I don't trust them." 

"Who?" asked Yuugi. 

"The ones outside. Shh... go back to sleep. I'm here." 

-

Once Yuugi had arrived at the orphanage, it seemed as if a weight had been lifted. Things at the orphanage certainly seemed to have brightened up more. The other orphans loved the company of the small one and his uniqueness. Yuugi had somehow convinced the others that Yami was actually a nice and okay little boy. The elders would always ponder over how the two never separated from each other, but was glad that Yuugi came. 

Unfortunately, Yami was extremely possessive and he still didn't talk. When he did, they noticed that it was only to Yuugi. They also discovered that Yuugi and Yami knew each other from somewhere, but Yami's elder, whom Yuugi calls Maru-chan, already assumed that much before Yuugi even showed up at the orphanage. There was also Yuugi's traumatic past. Somehow, Yuugi being there with Yami had made the memory of the accident fade away, and soon Yuugi seemed to have forgotten that it ever happened. This caused his possessive friend to worry, but he was too occupied with entertaining Yuugi to dwell on it. 

A month had gone by and everything seemed to be fine, until Sakura greeted Yami and Yuugi with sad news. Over the past month, she had become close friends with the two boys and noticed how the two connected. She always knew that they'd grow up to be much more than friends, but kept it a secret to herself. They really did look cute together, and she couldn't help but wish that time would fly by faster so she could see them together, all grown up. 

Sakura got up from her seat, taking a book with her. She was older than the two by a year and taller too, so whenever she stood beside them, it'd always intimidate the other young orphans. Yuugi looked up at Sakura, smiled, and told her to sit down. Yami looked at her direction and nodded his approval. Sakura sat down and they began their usual argument involving her name. 

"But Sakura is such a pretty name," giggled Yuugi, with his toy plushie close to him. 

"Yes, but it's so common! Don't you think so, Yami?" 

Yami looked up from his piece of paper and nodded impassively. Sakura sighed inwardly. It was always so hard to get Yami to talk, that is, until Yuugi poked him in the side, urging him to say something. 

"Yes." 

She grinned, "Well, at least he actually said something, even though it was only one word. Isn't that right, Yuugi?" 

The Elder orphans looked up from their work and watched the three little ones laugh together. It was such a sweet sight, but all of them knew it'd have to end soon. 

Eventually, their laughter quieted and Sakura got serious. She looked at both expectantly and they sat next to each other, waiting for her to make her announcement. She took a deep breathe and looked over at the Elders. Seeing that they had no disagreements, she started to speak. 

"Yuugi, Yami, I must leave you two." 

"What!? Why?" whined the smaller of the two. 

"Yes. Why?" acknowledged Yami. 

"I've been adopted," she smiled with glee, "Aren't you happy for me?" 

Yuugi nodded disheartedly and pulled on Yami's sleeve. The elder's attention had been caught and he hugged his smaller version. 

"We're happy for you..." said Yami, almost unsure. 

"Good!" Sakura clapped her hands together and got up. She started to walk away, but turned around. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. Take care of Yuugi for me, won't you Yami?" 

Yami agreed instantly. Of course he'd take of Yuugi. Sakura continued to walk back to her room to pack and that left the two unrelated twins alone. Yuugi sobbed into Yami's shirt and he rocked Yuugi gently. The book lay forgotten on the ground where Sakura had sat only a few moments ago. 

"Shh... shh." 

-

Sakura stood before her two unofficially adopted brothers and gave them a heartfelt, mother-like hug. Her eyes filled up with tears, threatening to fall, as she saw the two standing there together before her. She really didn't want to leave them alone, but she had been adopted. There was no choice for her but to go. 

"Come Sakura. It's time to go," said a lady standing behind her. Yuugi realized that this was to be Sakura's new mother. He studied her for a while and grinned at her. 

"You'll be a good mommy for Sakura," he stated. Sakura's mother was shocked that a little five year old would be so intuitive, but smiled and waved, along with Sakura, to the two. 

Sakura looked back, with tears sliding down from her eyes, and wondered if they'd ever see each other again. With one last wave, she got inside the car and left, not knowing what awaited her at her new home with her new family. 

Yuugi began to cry again and linked hands with Yami as he waved. Throughout the whole ordeal, Yami hadn't said a single word. He didn't know what to do and didn't understand why his heart ached to see his friend, who was his sister in a way, leave. Yami didn't understand it all, and he too, cried.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
! A orphanage. I'm well aware that it's 'an' but even though Yuugi speaks coherently, I wanted to show that he was still a young child, who's not all that much of the genius that he secretly claims to be. Just kidding. 

A/N : Bah! I gotta stop writing these things in the morning. It's driving me insane. Anyways, review for me, please? And criticize me!!! Gosh, I really need it. X.X


	4. Chapter Four

A/N : Hah! The last chapter was horrible so I hope this one makes up for it. Enjoy! Or else! Just kidding... ehehe... Oh and er... I decided to add supernatural as a genre since it is SLIGHTLY supernatural. Just a teensy bit. And oh yes, I changed the summary again... for the what... fourth time? I'm even planning on changing the title to 'run'. What do you think? 

I planned on updating this yesterday but my computer just broke on me! Xx Oh wells. So how about I update every three days? Eh? Is that good? The next update is Wednesday. Tell me if you'd like it that way... ;;   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Reviews... reviews. /sniffs/ Wonderful reviewers! Xx 

**yaminakathy** : Heheheheheheh... yea. It's cute but angst... just a slight bit. It's still good. Anyways, I hope this chapter keeps you floating. ' Right... 

**Pharaohs Angel** : Really? I thought it was a bad chapter but heys! Glad you think it's good. ' 

**tears-in-the-dark** : Wowie! I'm on your favorites?! /dies of happiness/ Oh yes, it gets a tad confusing... yep. And I'm working on chapter ten. I've noticed how my style of writing is changing and improving. Oy. ' I've never really been serious about writing till now so yes. 

Oh and Sakura will play a bigger part later in the story. Very later. Extremely later. Gosh... ' 

Aw, I made you smile? That's good! Smiling is good. XD I'm sorry the previous chapter was a um... disappointment, but I get a feeling this one will be too. This chapter and the next one explores their relationship so ya.. and then I go back to the plot. It's all a part of my already confirmed plot. Yep! I hope you keep reading though! ' 

**Egypts** : Yep yep! Glad you think it's cute and sweet! /grin/ Yea, the dream thing is because I have a strange obsession for dreams. Be glad, it's not my strange obsession for tofu. XD 

**SoulDreamer** : It isssss? /cries/ Wowwwwww and I really thought it was horrible! Thank youuuuuuu! 

**lookingatglass** : Yea, I guess it is. It wasn't what I was aiming for which was all fluff but it's still good. Oh and yes, don't just LOVE Yami's possessiveness? XD Thank you for your review!   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter Four 

Almost a year had passed since Sakura left, and already, it was time for the two boys to start school. During the long year they spent without Sakura, the Elders had discovered another strange thing that connected the two. They had the same birthday. Well, it wasn't really the same. They assumed that the day they found Yami, was the day that he was born. And that day, was the day Yuugi was born. It was still not clear on whether the two were born on the same day or not. 

Together, they shared a birthday party, before starting school. The first day of school started, and Yuugi was nervous. Yami remained emotionless as he stood beside Yuugi before their classroom. Yuugi shook nervously as he forced on a laugh. The door sure looked tall, taller than Sakura. Yami sighed, tired of the small one's hardly audible whimpers, grabbed his hand gently, pulling both inside the room. 

It has been almost a year, and still they couldn't forget about Sakura. After two months of her departure, their long distance contact had suddenly stopped. Yuugi had been worried for weeks and that made Yami worry. Still, they made it somehow. Their new problem, school, waited for them as they slowly entered the classroom, Yuugi unwilling to move much. 

Luckily, Yami and Yuugi got the same class so they could be together, even in school. The new surroundings frightened Yuugi, and he'd never seen that many people together in one place. Not much later, Yuugi's apprehension turned in bewilderment. He just couldn't believe it. 

Yami exhaled and pulled Yuugi along to their seats. School went by quite quickly, and already, it was time to go home. It was back to the orphanage for Yami and Yuugi. The two was lucky to have come from a special orphanage where they'd be able to go to public school and not do homeschooling. Even so, coming from an orphanage and going to public school caused problems. 

"You stupid orphans, move!" yelled one of the third years as he shoved Yami and Yuugi out of the way. Yuugi fell, dragging the elder with him. Yami got up and brushed dirt off, then went to help his friend up. Once Yuugi was up, their hands linked, Yami turned around to glare at the upperclassmen. 

"What's with that glare? You should learn to respect your elders!" The tallest of the three upperclassmen slapped Yami across the face and laughed. 

Yami was about to lung at them, and beat all three into a bunch of bloody pulps, but resisted. The one who slapped Yami sneered at him, then left with his goons in tow. Yami panted, turning to tend to Yuugi, who was breathing heavily. Yuugi's eyes were wide as he reached for Yami's reddened cheek. 

"Did it hurt?" He shook his head, then led Yuugi home, hoping that along the way, they wouldn't run into more people like those three. 

The next day, the three goons, Sai, Kane, and Gen picked on Yuugi while Yami was away getting lunch for both of them. When he returned, he found Yuugi cornered against a tree, frightened out of his wits. Yami dropped their lunches and rammed into the one closest of Yuugi. An all out war started, and Yuugi wept, yelling at them to 'stop it'. 

Yami, Yuugi, and their three bullies got sent home with a warning that if they ever fought again, they'd be expelled. Fortunately, the warning was only for the two, and not for the three goons. They had been expelled that day, having started fights many times before. They walked home since no one at the orphanage could come and pick them up. Yami held Yuugi's hand and glared at everyone who looked at two. Yuugi walked silently along, every once in a while, glancing at Yami's injuries. He had a black eye, several bruises, and his head was bandaged messily by the school nurse. 

Along their way home, they were about to walk pass an alley when someone, or someones, called out to the two. Curiosity got the better of them, and they entered the alley with Yami in front, and Yuugi trailing behind. 

"So, little Yami, little Yuugi, didn't think you'd get away, did you?" hissed a voice from behind them. Yami quickly turned around and there stood Sai in all his sneering glory. Though Sai was taller, Yami wasn't intimidated. Yuugi stared at the entrance that was currently blocked and whimpered beside Yami. The elder squeezed his hand reassuringly from behind and his glare came on twice-fold. 

"I won't let you touch Yuugi," he growled ferally, "I won't." 

Sai was almost scared by his underclassman's quick change of attitude. _Almost_. He snorted and snapped his fingers. Kane and Gen cracked their knuckles, walking ever closer to the two, ready to give them a beating. Yami stepped backward with Yuugi, until they were pressed against a wall. He glared again and remained standing in front of Yuugi. Yuugi was scared, not for his own safety, but for his friend. He stepped out from behind of Yami, and stood in front of him. 

"You can't hurt Yami! Yuugi won't let you!" he screeched, afraid that he made a mistake by yelling at the bullies. 

There was silence at first, but the enemies started to advance on the two again. Yami snarled and replaced Yuugi with himself. They continued to advance, until a light shone in front of Yami blinding him, and the bullies. Taking a chance, he searched for Yuugi's hand, then pulled both of them out of the ally. Yuugi giggled, having escaped unhurt from the bullies. Yami just shook his head, absolutely amazed with the little one's behavior. 

From inside the ally, the bullies recovered, but before they could reach the two, they had already started to run away. 

"Run, Yuugi!" said Yami in a lighthearted manner, glad that neither one of them was hurt, but mostly because Yuugi wasn't hurt. 

"You too," chirped Yuugi. They ran straight back to the orphanage, and stopped before the door, catching their breaths. Yami gazed at their linked hands for a few seconds, smiled to himself, then opened the door to go inside their home, together.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
A/N: Ugh... morning ... XX /dies/ Well, review! Yea? ' Please? (I got the first volume of Gravitation on DVD! Even though I already saw the fan subbed one... a long time ago... ' but still!) CRITICIZE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! (Oh! Someone help me! How do you spell Yuugi's grandpa's name? ')


	5. Chapter Five

A/N : Well there's nothing I really want to bring attention to, so enjoy! Oh wait there is! Hehe, I've decided to keep the story title "running", okay? Yea, and thank you to all who has helped me with spelling Yuugi's grandpa's name! But since I got two different versions, I went to a website to check which one is right. Hehe, and I realize I've been spelling Mutou wrong. Grr... but too lazy to go back and edit.. oh wells! 

And yes, I shall be updating every three days now. The next update could be 1 day, 2 day, or the usual 3 day depending on whether or not I'm going camping and when. ' Heh... so ya. If I do go camping, I'll update AGAIN on the day I come back which is Sunday. Yes.... >>;;   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Thank you for the reviews peoples! Yea! You float my boat! Thank you thank thank you thank you! I want to thank you all so badly, but a thanks is simply not enough. Grrr... you deserve more than thanks! And I can't come up with anything... darn. Anyone here like tea? XD 

**Pharaohs Angel** : Oh, I'm keeping the title! XD Thanks for your review. Wow, I'm on your favorites? COOL! XX Though, I wonder if I even deserve to be on someone's favorites. ' Heh, thanks for your help with grandpa's name! ' 

**animestargirl** : Correct! They are six. Well, the third person thing depends. I might start a poll in the later chapters asking the readers if they'd like him to speak in third person or normally. 

**tears-in-the-dark** : Gosh, I lurrrve your long reviews! They really help! I like to hear what readers think about the story and stuff. Hehe. Sorry that you were slightly disappointed. Gah... I hope I don't disappoint you with this one... ' 

Japanese version of Yugioh? Well, I've heard from my group that Funimation is realeasing the undubbed version of Yugioh (with 4kids permission of course) but so far it's only the first season. ' That's all I know. Hope that helps! 

**SilverWing147** : Oh that light? Heh, it shall be explained in the 13th or so chapter. You've got a long way to go. XD 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : Oh me gosh! Oh me gosh! Oh me gosh! Oh me gosh! Oh me gosh! You! You! You! YOU, an author I worship, Is actually reviewing this story of mines?! /dies on the spot/ 

/ish revived/ OH ME GOSH! Thank you! ' 

**Sansi** : Aw, it's okay! I just want to update this whole story before summer ends because then school starts and ugh... yea. 

**lookingatglass** : Gosh, thank you!!!!!!!!! I LOVES YOU!! 

**Egypts** : Charming? Thanks! I really really really appreciate your reviews. XD 

**HikariEryaviel** : Gosh, on your favorites? Really?! /dies/ I'm dying too much. Er... I mean... I'm alive!!!!! 

Thanks again all thee reviewers! And you make me want to get to know you all better! Anyways, if you want, my AIM is Musical Lies. But you don't have to! Heh, I hardly go on anyways...   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter Five 

Yuugi and Yami were inseperable after the incident with those bullies. As Yami began to spend more time with Yuugi, he slowly started to open up to others as well. He would speak to the elders a few sentences and on rare days, he'd engage in their conversations. Yuugi was more than happy when Yami started to play with the other orphans as well. 

Everything was perfect for the two, and as time went by, Yuugi's pain and trauma faded away, along with the fact that he'd have to leave when his grandfather returned. Two years went by, and pretty soon they were eight. 

On a sunny, hot day, Yuugi and Yami were sprawled out on their bed, staring at the ceiling, thier hands intertwined as usual. The elder turned his head to look as his friend and a small smile lifted on his face. Being around Yuugi always made him feel warm inside, in a way he couldn't describe. Yami didn't understand his emotions, but he knew that what he felt for Yuugi was more than just plain friendship. He wanted to know if Yuugi felt the same, but he didn't know how to find out. 

Yuugi moved around on the bed, noticing his friend's discomfort. He faced Yami and gave him a questioning glance. His friend smiled and patted his head, reassuring him that nothing was wrong. Yuugi still didn't believe Yami and sat up. Yami sat up as well, unsure of what had caused Yuugi to sit up. 

"Yami, what's wrong? You _have_ to tell Yuugi. W-we always tell each other things," reminded Yuugi, attempting to not talk in third person. He sat across from Yami on their bed, with his legs crossed, waiting for a response. Yami frowned and finally gave in. It was hard to resist his little Yuugi. 

"Oh, okay," Yuugi smiled and scooted closer, "It's just... I'm not sure myself... but.... I think I.... like..... you, Yuugi, more than a friend..." 

"More than a friend?" Yami nodded and waited for the rejection. Unexpectedly, Yuugi smiled and hugged Yami around the waist, resting his head on his friend's legs. 

"Yuugi too." 

"Really?" he asked. 

"Yes," mumbled Yuugi, sleep calling him. Yami pulled Yuugi up and laid back down on the bed with Yuugi's head resting on his chest. Yuugi could hear Yami's faint heartbeat and sighed happily. 

"That's good..." 

-

The two eight year olds had become even closer after that day. With their newfound feelings, things changed slightly. Whenever Yami would hold Yuugi's hand, they'd both blush, their childish friendship gone and replaced with _like_. They would also feel all tinglely inside whenever they touched or came in slight contact. There was also their baths. When they had been only friends, they'd take baths together due to the orphanage's lack of bathrooms. Ever since they admitted feelings, their bath time was of Yuugi afraid of get in the tub with Yami, and Yami telling him that he didn't have to. 

They still took baths together, consisting mostly of Yuugi blushing and Yami avoiding eye contact. The Elders noticed the change between the two and laughed quietly to themselves. They were just too cute together, too cute. 

That day, Yuugi was embraced by Yami as he read from a book. At first, Yuugi disliked reading but as he read more, he gained a slight obsession for reading. From that slight obsession, Yuugi gained an obsession for writing, and was well on his way to becoming a gifted writer. 

And that was how they'd spend their days together. Their peacefulness brought the orphans to tranquility everytime they watched the two sit side by side. Yami would be working on his drawings and Yuugi would be working on writing an essay, or a short story. 

Yami inhaled Yuugi's scent and read from behind Yuugi. It wasn't really a bad story and he got to embrace Yuugi. Then again, he embraced Yuugi all the time. Each time was different for young boy somehow and he wanted to be only closer to Yuugi. Their reading was interrupted when one of the elders rushed inside from the office. Yami looked up, while Yuugi remained reading. 

Maru-chan slowly approached the two, not wanting to ruin their quiet time together. He sighed to himself and continued his long journey to the two. He really didn't want to inform them on what was to happen to Yuugi. He really didn't. Maru-chan stopped before the two and sat down in front of them. He looked at Yami then at Yuugi, waiting for them to stop what they were doing. Finally, Yuugi stopped his reading and watched the elder attentively. 

"I... well... I have to tell you two something," he started, hesitating to continue. 

"About..." urged the two children. 

"About Yuugi," he finally let out. He waited for them to give him some sort of reaction, but as fate would have it, they merely waited for him to continue. "His... grandfather is coming to get him tomorrow." 

-

Yuugi clinged onto Yami, not wanting to let go. He screamed, yelled, kicked, and bit the elders who tried to yank him away from his precious love. They tried again and Yuugi only held on even more. 

"Yami! Yuugi doesn't want to go! Yami!!!"   
.   
.   
.   
Yami sat in his room, feeling lifeless. Yuugi had left several minutes ago, and he ran to his room, locking it so that no one could come in to try and get him out. He looked down at his drawing and thought of Yuugi. His love's frantic cries and pleas rang throughout his body and he didn't know what to do. Shakily, he reached for the drawing of them three years ago, when Yuugi was solving that puzzle, and threw it in the nearby trashcan. 

Yuugi was gone. _His_ Yuugi had been taken away from him right before his eyes, and he couldn't do a single thing to stop it. Yami felt guilty, and felt that he didn't deserve to love Yuugi, or anyone else for that matter. For the second time in his life, Yami cried. Outside, the elders discussed quietly about Yuugi and Yami. Lost in his own thoughts, the tired and empty boy slowly closef his eyes, hoping to see Yuugi again. 

-

Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoroku, watched his grandson as he slept in the backseat of the car, through the rearview mirror. He turned his attention back to the road and continued on his way to the Kame Game Shop, where Yuugi would live. Arriving at the shop, he parked the car, and looked back at Yuugi. Sadness was written across Yuugi's petite features, and this left the old man disturbed, wondering why an eight year would look so sad. 

Carefully, he picked up his grandson, not wanting to wake up the poor boy, and carried him up to his new room. Sugoroku placed Yuugi onto the bed, then turned away, allowing his grandson to continue sleeping without being disturbed. When he was about to leave, he heard a name being called out through the pale lips of Yuugi. 

Yami? Who was Yami, he wondered. Or had Yuugi meant darkness? Was his grandson losing himself in darkness? Sugoroku didn't want to know. He slowly opened to door, and began to tip toe out of the room. Before he could leave, Yuugi abruptly woke up and turned to meet his grandfather's eyes. 

"Who are you?" 

Having been stopped as he was about to leave and asked a question, the old man raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat a bit, walking over to Yuugi to place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you remember, Yuugi? I'm your grandfather..." 

"Yuugi...... who is Yuugi?" .   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

A/N : /sniffs/ So sad, I can't believe I'm writing angst. /shoots self/ Don't worry! There's a happy ending! > And always! Review and criticize! I already said that... darn. I thank tears-in-the-dark for the criticism I've been getting! Thank you! Oh, and I might have to change the rating to "R"... hmm... I think I will. The next chapter seems to be out of the PG-13, I'll have to reread 's rules. ' 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N : Bwaha... my plot is so... argh... confusing. It confuses even me! Anywho, here comes the confusion. Enjoy it! XX 

Oh and it's OBVIOUS I didn't go camping. Bah... humbug. Bah humbug I say! Oh wells... maybe next time...   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Hello! Thank you for reviewing this totally, horribly written story! 

**animestargirl** : Oh thank goodness! You scared me there for a while! ' Oh really? The fluff was to die for? XD I love fluff, don't you? 

**SilverWing147** : Er... I miscalculated. It's the 12th chapter now! Bwahahahaha... right. ' 

**Pharaohs Angel** : Gahhh... it'll get better I promise! ' Sorry about the angst.. it's just I tried writing happy stuff then it just went to angst without me knowing! Bah.... give me your email, please? Accessing it from takes a while... and I'm lazy. Poor lazy me. /smacks self mentally/ 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : ME? Great? Are you crazy?! I gotta stop asking that... ' Anyways, thanks for the compliment (I hardly get complimented in real life... bah) and wow... you think I write good? /dies on the spot again/ 

/ish revived/ Ahem... gotta stop dying too. THANK YOU!!! 

**stepho** : Heyo stepho! I hope you still read this but it's okay if you don't since you already did read most of it at my house.. ehehe... right. 

**lookingatglass** : YES! Someone hugged me! /hugs back/ I feel special.. /sniffs/ And thank you for thinking this story is great! XD ' 

**tears-in-the-dark** : GAH... reading your reviews always makes me happy! I dunno... but I loves your criticism and the things you talk about. Ahaha... glad you liked the last chapter. Hehe. 

At the end was brilliant? Gosh, I just wrote it. I didn't even THINK about it. I'm just here writing the story out how I have it written up in my head. Ehehe.... ' 

Oh and for your question, it's the American first season. It's kinda sad how I don't think they'll ever release the FIRST real season. Really sad. Darn.... 

**ime back** : Of course! I just hope you keep reading this story and review! XD I need it... seriously. No self confidence whatsoever. Gah. 

**Sansi** : Hey, I was a forward eight year old myself. XD Bwahahahahaha... amnesia... ahahaha... ehehe... just read this chapter and you'll see. Ehe... /nervous laughter/ Ehehehe...?   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter Six 

Slouching, Yami reached for the knife on his table. Tears poured from his eyes as he slid the sharp edge against his sensitive, dark skin. He flinched at the contact, but continued, watching the blade as it touched his skin, slightly, but deeper soon after. Red, hot liquid leaked from his new formed wound and Yami smiled, happy with his work of art. ! 

Yami was now twelve, and the orphanage stopped caring for him. After the departure of Yuugi, the young boy closed up completely, allowing no one to get close to him. No one saw his drawings anymore and his new form of art was to hurt himself, though no one knew it. They thought it was because of fights, making up false excuses to comfort themselves, allowing them to believe their own lies, not wanting to know the truth behind those scars. 

The elders isolated Yami away from the other orphans, afraid that he'd influence them. Yami smirked, laughing quietly to himself, raising the knife again, ready to form another 'piece of art', as he would call it. 

Everyone around him feared him, like they did when they first found him. This fear was different in a way. From before, they feared his glare, afraid that he would curse them, as if black magic ran through his body. Now, they feared his glare, afraid that he'd hurt them through violence. Violence, they knew he was capable of. No one got near Yami, not even the nice girls who tried to befriend everyone. No one. 

Yami stood up and looked around his room for the first aid kit. He found it, quickly bandaged his pieces of art, and headed out his room. Along the way, he glared at everyone who would dare to look at him. 

It had been four years since Yuugi had left, and Yami had tried to erase all the memories of his past friend, but still, every little thing he saw, would remind him of the small, amethyst eyed boy. Yami growled in spite of himself, and twisted the knob, leaving the orphanage. He had planned to go to a running competition, in hope that it would clear his mind, and release him from his hidden pain. Too bad it was _their_ birthday. 

-

Yuugi blinked open his eyes and greeted the sunlight with a cheerful smile. He got up, changed into his day clothes, and headed to greet his grandpa. Yuugi hugged the old man and sat down, ready to eat. 

Sugoroku smiled when his grandson had hugged him this morning. He remembered when Yuugi came to live with him, and how his grandson has forgotten everything. He had panicked like any grief-struck grandfather and took his grandson straight to the hospital, pleading the doctors to help Yuugi remember. Amnesia was what Yuugi had. The doctors confirmed that it wasn't permanent, but so far, there had been very few improvements. 

Yuugi had remembered his grandpa, and who he was. He also remembered himself, along with what he liked to do, and some of his personality traits. He still talked in third person, but was trying to stop, in order to make his grandpa happy. He had also regained his love for reading and writing, and was always happy to write a poem for his grandfather. As a matter of fact, the young man had even won several writing competitions. 

Sugoroku placed a bowl of rice in front of Yuugi, expecting him to finish it all. It was a typical Japanese morning, and Yuugi was enjoying a typical Japanese breakfast with his grandfather. !! 

"Grandpa... do you think Yuugi-I can go to a running competition today? With you, of course." 

Sugoroku nodded, and continued with his breakfast. They would go to a running competition, just for Yuugi. Yuugi's writing abilities had earned him a place in his school's newspaper and Yuugi's assignments for the summer was to write about a running competition, plus, he had to interview one of the runners. Going to a running competition would be the perfect place to complete both of his assignments. 

When finished with his breakfast, Yuugi stood up and went to his room to get his notepad and pencil. As he walked down the stairs, his grandpa shouted out from the kitchen and asked him if he'd like to do anything for his birthday. Yuugi's reply was simple and they both agreed that going to an ice cream parlor after the running competition would be good enough. 

At the running competition, Yuugi was about to sit down and join his grandpa, until, a rumbling noise from his stomach stopped him. He immediately blushed and told his grandpa that he'd be back with food. Apparently, the bowl of rice did not fill his appetite. 

-

Yami bristled through the crowd, glaring at everyone. It seemed to be his new hobby, glaring at people. He shoved past a few more people, anger now taking over his mind. Stopping when a small boy ran past him, he turned to glare at him. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't. The boy turned around to apologize first. His apology was quick, and the boy continued running. 

Yami blinked a couple of times. He didn't catch a good glimpse of the boy but from what he'd seen, the boy had the same unique amethyst eyes as his Yuugi. Yami shook his head and continued on his way, through the crowd. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he had somehow, seen his Yuugi again. The crimson eyed boy cleared his thoughts and wandered to his seat, beside a brunette girl. That couldn't have been his Yuugi. 

Yuugi shuddered as he continued running toward his destination, a food store, filled with delicious things waiting for him to eat. The short boy giggled at the thought of food, and laughed out loud, earning a few stares from strangers who had heard him. Yuugi blushed, and entered the store. He quickly ordered something, and sat down on a empty seat. 

His thoughts drifted off to the stranger who had looked confused when he apologized. Yuugi smiled dreamily. To be truthful, he thought that his... oh my.... _the_ stranger he met earlier, was very handsome. Yuugi giggled some more and paid the cashier, picking up his order as well. 

He slowly began his way back to the competition, careful not to drop his precious food. He didn't want to waste his grandpa's hard earned money. His thoughts found its way back to the handsome stranger again and Yuugi couldn't help but blush. Somehow, he had fallen from the crimson eyed stranger almost instantly. Crimson eyed... 

Yuugi's eyes widened as he remembered the dream he had that morning. He never had any dreams after his separation from Yami, which he still hadn't remembered. The doctors found it very peculiar, but claimed that Yuugi did have dreams, but he just forgot them all. Strangely, that morning, Yuugi had a dream. A very weird dream... one about a crimson eye person. A dream that he actually _remembered_... 

_"Who are you?" Yuugi asked the stranger in front of him. He didn't receive an answer and he didn't expect one. Yuugi took a step toward the shrouded figure of mystery. He couldn't see him, but could see one thing very clearly, his eyes. Crimson. Yuugi had never met anyone with crimson eyes before or maybe he had. Yuugi couldn't tell. He knew of his illness, and wondered if he knew this person. _

"Who are you?" he asked again, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. 

The figure turned around and started to walk away. Yuugi's eyes widened and he started to chase after him. 

"No! Don't leave! Please tell me who you are!" 

The shadow figure paused for a while, "You don't remember me?" and continued walking. 

The figure slowly faded away and Yuugi ran after whoever it was. He ran, but before he reached him, the figure had disappeared. Yuugi fell to the ground and whimpered, feeling the shadows creeping closer to him. "You seem so familiar. Who are you?" 

Crimson eyes...   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
! /cough/ Why? Well, let me explain. When one is hurt, one is confused and one wants to get rid of that pain as quickly as possible. 

One reason would be is that physical pain is a distraction from the emotional pain. Another reason is that blood is fun to see when you're a lonely confused person. And as time goes by, you forget the reason you first started. Even so, sometimes you do remember like Yami did in this chapter. 

But soon, it becomes an addiction. It seems like you can never stop. You just want to hurt and see that red liquid until you can't see it or hurt no longer. It's a dangerous addiction. 

!! Are Japanese breakfasts like that? ' 

A/N : Anyways, review, and I'll update. PLEASE REVIEW! /is one desperate person/ And as usual, criticize meeeeeeee! Haha, the next chapter is... hmm... eh.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N : Oh zowie! The seventh chapter! Enjoy! Probably the longest chapter I've written... but it might be disappointing.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Review, reviews, galore! Here's a Yuugi and Yami plushie for my readers and reviewers! Thank you all!!!!!!!! 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : Why thank you! I don't think I'm great. I'm 'okay'. Ahahahahahahha.... gosh... you're such a coolish author! /hugs/ Bah... where are the other great authors like you around?! ' Hehe... ah well I'll try not to keep you hanging! XP 

**Pharaohs Angel** : Thanks for the email! I shall email you around today probably! Yay! We get to talk finally! Besides these review replys... har har...' Well hope you like this one! I thought it was a bit 'rushed'. 

**animestargirl** : Yes, angst is good. But TOO much angst is overdoing it, don't you think? XD Of course Yuugi is cute! Those eyes are just screaming 'I'm cute!' 

**Wandering Indigo Fire** : Really?! Then I shall see to it that this thing gets completed! 

**verdragon** : Love your name! And I'm glad you think it's cute! Oh don't worry, things will get better! Eventually... ' 

**SilverWing147** : Aren't you glad I miscalculated?! Gosh! ' Yea, hope you like this chapter. It was kind of disappointing to ME. ' 

**Egypts** : So, shall I continue replying to my reviewers (that includes you) or should I not? Ahahah...I shall! Anyways I'm glad that it's good stuff. I need good stuff... like tea. 

**Komachi** : Oh my holy frigging cow! (I do say that in real life) WHOA! Japanese breakfasts are complicated! /whines/ Me?! I just eat noodles. Noodles. Noodles. NOODLES! I love noodles! Thanks for you help! 

**lookingatglass** : Of course! I could never just make the two not fall in love. They were meant to be together! /dreamy look/ Yea... 

Gosh, me wants to get to know you better! /super glomps you/ You so cool! /slaps self/ Gotta stop speaking like that.... '   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter Seven 

A young man of seventeen with tri colored hair sat on a bench in a park, looking through the newspaper in search of a job, and a place to stay. Five more years had passed and Yami was about to enter high school. ! 

It was a rule at the orphanage that once an orphan who had turned seventeen, and hadn't been adopted, the orphan would have to go live on his or her own. It was a bit cruel, but it was the rule and Yami had started looking right after he turned seventeen. Yesterday, he had celebrated, not really, his birthday. Today, Yami was being responsible for once, for he didn't want to live on the streets. 

He grimaced as he looked through the ads. So far, he hadn't found a single job that caught his eye. That was, until, he landed on one person looking for a part time worker, whom last name was Mutou. 

**Sugoroko Mutou   
Looking for someone to tend to the Kame Game Shop on 423 Akari Street. Willing to give spare room to worker if he or she needs it. The room will be free if the worker does his or her job on time as requested, from 4:00 PM to 6:00 PM on weekdays and 8:00 AM to 11:00 AM on weekends. If this job interests you, please call 723-6784 or just come right to the shop for more information. **

Yuugi's last name was Mutou, thought the teen. It had been nine years since he had last seen Yuugi and his thoughts still lingered on their past together. He shrugged and stood up, beginning to head toward the Kame Game Shop. He had seen it when he went exploring, but had never actually been inside. Yami decided that he would try to get the job. It offered all the thing he was looking for anyways, and he wasn't going to let a good opportunity fly by. 

Along the way, Yami would send glares, as his personality hadn't changed much. It had improved a slight bit after the long nine years, but he still was anti social. Yami still didn't have any friends or a girlfriend for that fact. He didn't even like girls to begin with. He only wanted _his_ Yuugi. 

Yami reminisced that he once met a brunette by the name of Anzu, whom he met at the running competition about four years ago. She had wanted to be friends with him but he had rejected her like how he rejected everyone else who had tried to be his friend, which was not much. Yami finally reached his destination and stopped before it. He told himself that he had to act friendly, since he needed that job really bad. 

The teen inhaled deeply, and opened the door. Inside, it felt very home like, a happy place for little children. In a way, it reminded him of Yuugi. He really needed to stop thinking about Yuugi. Yami looked around for a bit and landed on, whom he assumed was the shop keeper. Slowly, he began his long journey to the counter. He stopped before it and exhaled deeply. Clearing his throat, he tried to get the attention of the shopkeeper, who had his back turned to Yami. 

He watched, amusement hidden behind those cold crimson eyes of his, as the old man jumped slightly, then turned around. Yami's eyes widened at what he saw. The old man looked like Yuugi, except, more old looking. He had the same eyes as Yuugi and there was the hair. Come to think of it, Yami had seen that old man before somewhere. It was... Yuugi's grandfather! Unable to contain his discovery, he shouted out the first thing that came to mind. 

"You're Yuugi's grandpa!" 

"You're Yami!" 

Sugoroko chuckled and placed his hands on the counter. He studied Yami for a while and smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen Yami. Nine years... to be exact. He remembered when he first met Yami, it was very interesting. The boy was Yuugi's best friend, according to Sugoroko's assumptions. Perhaps, Yami could help Yuugi to remember. He snapped out of his thoughts when Yami 'ahemed'. 

"Uh! Oh yes... how may I help you, Yami?" 

Yami's faceless expression changed to one of anxiety. He had never expected to see Yuugi's grandfather around. Yuugi's grandfather meant that Yuugi was around, and that made him brighten up, and smile for the first time in nine years. He really thought he was ill, smiling for that small reason, after nine years of not smiling. Truly, he wanted to believe he was ill, but his mind reasoned against him, telling him that he was happy for once and should just accept it. 

"I... well," he had never been shy before, "... I'm looking for that... job... in the... er... um.... newspaper ad! Yes... newspaper ad..." 

Sugoroku grinned warmly at the young lad, "Oh. That. Well... I assume you'll want the room too." 

How could he have known? Yami couldn't understand the old man and just smiled back. Twice he had smiled, and the elder couldn't believe it. He smiled for the third time, thinking about what just happened. His smile widened as his thoughts drifted to Yuugi. He was smiling far too much. His daydreaming stopped when the bell on the door rang. 

"Grandpa, I'm home!" 

Yuugi ran up to his grandpa and gave him a big, bear hug. He let go and focused his attention on the stranger currently in his grandpa's store. He glanced at his grandpa for an answer and the old man grinned in return. 

"Oh! Yuugi... this is Yami. I'm sure you know who he is, don't you?" 

Yami slowly turned to face Yuugi. His breathing stopped, as he stared at his beloved. His love had grown, and he was absolutely gorgeous to the teen's eyes. But why had Sugoroku talked to Yuugi as if he was unsure of whether Yuugi would remember him or not? Yuugi couldn't have possible forgotten his first love... and hopefully only love... 

"You... you... you're the guy I ran into once before! Remember? At that running competition about oh... four years ago? Yea! I apologized! You're not still mad, are you?" 

-

Yami sat on his new bed in his new room, confused, as he stared down at his hands. Lines ran across his hands, meant to tell his fortune and how his love life would be, or even how long he'd live. None of it ever meant anything to him, and none of it would. All of his thoughts were on one person, his Yuugi. 

Yuugi had forgotten him. Yuugi had forgotten _everything_ they had shared. Yami didn't know what to do, and felt useless, weak. Guilt was all he was feeling at the moment. Guilt, because he hadn't protected Yuugi. Guilt, because he hadn't been there. Guilt, because he let Yuugi get taken away. Guilt, because of all the scars he had caused himself. Yuugi wouldn't have liked that, but as fate would have it, Yuugi didn't remember him. Maybe if he had tried more to keep Yuugi with him, the small boy wouldn't have forgotten. 

What of Yuugi's parents? Had Yuugi forgotten them as well? Had Yuugi really forgotten everything? How could he have let this happen...? 

Silvery, wet, hot liquid began to trail down his face. Yami gasped and raised a hand to catch one of the drops. Was he crying? It had been so long since he had last cried. Years ago, he had cried for the last time. Now, he was crying again. Yuugi. Yuugi caused him to feel so many things he wouldn't feel for anyone else. Yuugi caused him to do so many things he wouldn't do for anyone else. What was so special about Yuugi? 

-

The short, amethyst eyed boy was writing a new story, humming a theme, and thinking of his new next door neighbor. He was extremely happy and overwhelmed by the fact that it was the boy he had met a few years ago. The crush he had developed when he saw the crimson eyed boy years ago still lingered, and was renewed when he saw his only crush once again that day. 

Yami would be staying with them, Yuugi hoped, forever. Yami. The name sounded awfully familiar to him, yet, Yuugi couldn't quite put a finger on it. It felt as if he had heard that name many times before, and he himself, had said that name many times as well. The small boy giggled and shoved it off as nothing, continuing with his new short, romance story. 

His pencil returned to it's old position, poised above the notebook, ready to write. Yuugi slowly began to work, taking his time, etching out the pretty words, meant to tell a story. His work stopped suddenly, when a knock was heard outside his door. Yuugi scrambled out of his chair, knocking it over in the process, but ignored it otherwise. He opened the door to reveal none other then his crush. 

His breathe hitched as the newcomer stood awkwardly at the door. A blush crept idly to his soft cheeks, as if they weren't already pink enough. Yuugi quickly invited his new house mate into his room. Yami inwardly smiled, remembering how cute Yuugi had been, and still was. He took a step inside, and headed to Yuugi's bed, seemingly hinting that he had done the same thing before. 

Yuugi blushed at the sight of Yami on his bed. It certainly was a big deal to him. His blush grew when Yami patted the seat on the bed beside him, beckoning Yuugi to join him. He discreetly made his way over to Yami and sat down, not sure what to say to start a conversation. The silence was really getting to him. 

"Um... Yuugi.... um... I-I... what... Yuugi.... no.... I-I meant is... t-that..." he sighed, and gave up. 

Yami chuckled softly earning a squeak from the one beside him. Over all the years that had gone by, and it seemed that his Yuugi still hadn't stopped talking in third person. Yuugi looked up from hiding his face, and blinked. Yami was laughing? Why? He smiled, glad that Yami wasn't angry with him. Taking a deep breath, Yuugi looked over at his secret crush, ready to make a confession. It was happening too quickly, and nothing would stop him, not even the little voice inside his head. 

"Yami... Yuugi... I-I mean... I-I l-like you..." The young teen turned away, waited for the rejection. He expected rejection, it was normal. No one had ever accepted his little tokens of friendship before, and this was... this was _love_. After all, he was a boy and Yami was a boy too. He wouldn't be surprised if Yami suddenly pushed him away, yelling profanity at him and screaming about how revolting he was. Thinking those things brought tears to his eyes, and Yuugi began to cry, not caring if Yami thought he was weak. 

But, instead of punching his lights out, Yami had embraced him. Yami had embraced him? Yuugi hadn't expected that, but smiled, and returned the embrace, trying to get closer to the extra warmth. They stayed in that position for several minutes, both unsure of what was causing them not to let go. 

"Yuugi, are you sure?" questioned the older teen, afraid of all the things that had happened and what was happening. Funny how moments ago, he was the lonely anti social boy who'd glare at everyone, and now here he was, in the arms of his first and only love. 

"Of course!" exclaimed Yuugi. 

Unwillingly, Yami let go of Yuugi, holding him at arm's length. Yami stared into those purple orbs, that held him in a trance, twinkling with happiness. Yuugi was sitting there, in front of him. There, and he wanted so badly to hold him, kiss him, until he couldn't do any of those things any longer. It had been so long since he had held Yuugi, and he never even had the chance to kiss him. 

He couldn't take his eyes of his object of affections, and all the feelings he had for the boy, suddenly exploded. The gap between the two was filled and pink, soft lips met the strong lips of the other. The passion he felt for Yuugi poured out into the kiss, and Yuugi felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. Longing. He longed for Yami, longed to be with him, longed for... for something he couldn't quite explain. !! 

The kiss broke and Yami stood up, still holding Yuugi. He panted heavily from the kiss, not knowing that he had sparked something in Yuugi's mind. Carefully, he placed a gentle kiss on Yuugi's forehead and began to walk out the door. Before he left completely, he turned around to take one more look at his love. 

"You don't remember me," he sadly stated. 

Thus, he left, leaving Yuugi shocked from all that had happened and the last few words he had said. He had heard those words before, not as a statement, but as a question. Yuugi remembered. He had a dream that morning, the same dream he had years before. It had been the same dream... 

_"You don't remember me?"_

-

Yami sighed, depressed, as he stared up at his new ceiling. Staring at the ceiling reminded him of Yuugi as well, and how they had spent many days on the same bed, just simply staring at the ceiling. They had talked about their problems, how they felt, everything. How he missed those days and what he'd give to have them back. 

It was the same dream. At first, he thought that the dream had been an illusion he had made up, meant to help him from his loss. It hadn't made sense that he'd have the dream four years after Yuugi left, but he hadn't bothered to think on it too much. Then, that morning, he had the dream again, and it was the same day he met Yuugi again. He understood that he'd seen Yuugi before, four years ago. Everything started to make sense and connect. Sense it made, but still didn't make him feel any better. 

Grudgingly, he took out his pocket knife and began new illustrations. Had everything been a coincidence? Had those two dreams and the meeting with Yuugi all been a strange collision of fate? Or was he simply dreaming once again to fill in the empty space? Yami winced in pain when the knife met his skin slightly. He had been hurting himself for nine years, and still he hadn't gotten used to the pain. Sighing, he trailed the knife along his skin once again, until he heard a small gasp. 

"Yami...?"   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
! Okay, in Japan (as I'm told) the first year of high school is when you're seventeen. Sorry for the confusion you alls. XD 

!! Yay! Finally they kiss for the first time! Yes, it was the first kiss for both of them. ; Heheh... took me seven chapters until I get them to kiss! Gah, I'm so... so... pathetic! Anyways, aren't you glad they finally kissed?! Gosh... 

A/N : Gosh, what a stupid ending! HuH? HuH?! Isn't it? It is! So anyways, review and criticize as usual! Oh and um...yea! Whatever. Eh... just review please! XD The next chapter, I hope, will be more interesting. XD


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Oh yes! It's finally chapter eight! I hope to get these following chapters to be slightly longer, if not, er... yea. ; Enjoy! 

And introducing the new thingie I'm gonna use in my story! 'thoughts' yep! 'will be thoughts' mwahahaha!  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
I have to reply to all my reviews! It's my duty! Yes... 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH /dies happy/ 

/cough/ 

/revives self/ Ahem... I will stop dying. Than you thank you! But of course you ARE a great person and great people should recognize you! EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS PERSON NOW! Go to her profile! READ HER STUFF OR DIEEEEEEEE!!! Er... I meant that in a good way... 

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! You changed your name! How purrrrrrrrrrrrrty. /huggles/ 

**animestargirl** : Quoting you - it's so sad it's good, oh me goshhhhhhh that ish funny! /huggles/ 

**lookingatglass** : CUTENESSSSSSSSSSSS! Of course! Yuugi ish super uber cute! How can anyone resist! /huggles/ 

**SilverWing147** : Oh! Finally someone who says something specific about my story! /hugs/ You so cool!!!!!! 

**Anime Crazed** : OH ME GOSH! Your review has made my day! Gosh gosh gosh! It's soooooo... NICE! Goshhhhh... Thank you thank thank you thank you! ' 

**verdragon** : Well, that depends! Different people have different reactions! HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Thanks for reviewing!!! 

**Geminidragon** : I didn't think it was... I mean.. well... it's not a cliffhanger is it? I hope not but hey at least now this chapter is up!   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter Eight 

"Yami..." sniffed Yuugi. 

Yami dropped the knife, eyes wide. Yuugi had seen him? Yuugi had seen him?! Yami turned away, ashamed of himself. He waited for the sounds of Yuugi running away, waited for the reaction he expected from one so innocent. He waited and waited but still no sounds of Yuugi running away. Too busy concentrating on those sounds, he didn't notice that Yuugi had moved closer to him, to the point that their faces nearly touched. 

"Yami?" Wide, innocent eyes peered questioningly at him. 

Yami shook. No one had ever caught him red handed before. They had seen the scars several times but had assumed he got it from fights. He didn't know what to do, especially since it was Yuugi who had seen him. 

"Yami... what were you doing...?" Yami tried not to look into those bright pools, but couldn't resist. "It's okay, Yami. You can tell me..." 

Yami shook his head, wishing that Yuugi would disappear, like all the other imaginary people he had made up. Unfortunately, in his state of apprehension, he shoved Yuugi away. Bright amethyst eyes looked at his house mate, disbelievingly, from his position on the ground. Yami flinched. He hadn't meant to push Yuugi away and the look Yuugi was giving him... 

"I-I'm s-sorry Yuugi... I-I d-didn't... m-mean to!" panicked the elder. 

Yuugi stood up, head down, attempting to not look at Yami. Giggling, he went to hug Yami around the waist. 

'W-what? Yuugi's hugging me? I don't...understand. It feels nice...' 

"It's okay, Yami. You can tell Yuugi." ! 

Yami sighed, giving in to Yuugi. It was very hard to resist the small one. Carefully, he picked up Yuugi and placed him on his lap. Yami held him there, looking up at the smaller one, taking in ever detail of his Yuugi. Yuugi placed both of his hands on Yami's shoulders, afraid he might fall. Yami chuckled, happy that Yuugi still kept his infantile antics at the most serious times. Yuugi blinked and smiled, glad that his house mate was feeling better. 

Warily, Yuugi took one of Yami's arm and held it in front of him, checking the wounds. They weren't that deep but they were bleeding. The young one frowned cutely and tried to clean the wound himself, not really knowing exactly what to do. Yami pulled his arm away, ignoring the protests from the younger one, and reached for the first aid kit near them. Expertly, he bandaged his self caused injuries, and put the kit back. 

Yuugi looked down at the bandaged arm enviously. He wished he could bandage things as well as Yami did. Scowling, Yami used his good arm to pat Yuugi's back assuringly. Yuugi raised his head to ask Yami millions of questions. He was stopped by Yami's fingers as they brushed against his lips. Yuugi blushed, remembering the kiss he received earlier. 

Feeling the calm air around them, he thought of how peculiar it was how the air changed in just a few minutes. The teen rested his head on Yami's shoulder, gaining more warmth. It felt really nice to be held by Yami, and very familiar. The feelings he got around Yami brought sleep closer to him. Yawning, Yuugi stretched a bit, and laid his head back on Yami's chest, forgetting about the wounds. Close to drifting off to sleep, Yuugi felt Yami move around and opened his eyes. 

Wondering what in the world Yami was doing, Yuugi watched him. Yami was taking off his shirt. Yami was taking off his shirt?! Yuugi felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, yet again. Why in the world was Yami taking off his shirt, Yuugi did not know. His mind didn't stay on that thought for long, for soon it was replaced with amazement. Almost afraid that he'd hurt Yami with the slightest touch, Yuugi placed a finger on one of the scars that ran across Yami's chest. 

Tracing it slowly, he felt heat inflame within him. Had Yami caused all those scars on his beautiful, tanned skin? Yuugi continued tracing scar after scar. There were so many scars. Yami's hand caught his, stopping all his previous actions. Yuugi looked away from the scars to look at his house mate. Smiling at Yuugi's curious expression Yami placed Yuugi on the bed, sitting beside him. 

Yuugi watched Yami, blushing as he began to take of his pants. What could Yami possibly be doing?! Blinking, Yuugi stared at what was left. Yami was sitting beside him, with only boxers on. Yuugi tried his best to bring himself back to reality, realizing that more scars ran across Yami's legs. 

Yuugi began to trace the scars again, starting for Yami's thigh all the way to his ankle. Once finished, he left his hand floating above one of the scars, shaking ever so slightly. Yami had so many scars, and if he tried to count it all, Yuugi didn't know if he could... could... even finish counting. Closing his eyes hesitantly, he let tears fall from his eyes hitting Yami's scarred flesh. 

Tears kept falling and he couldn't stop. Yami felt sorry that Yuugi had to go through that and embraced his smaller version, letting him cry until he could cry no more. He regretted ever letting Yuugi see his scars, but the moment he saw Yuugi again, he felt a weight had been lifted. As if, he could tell someone, someone he could trust. Finally, after a long while, Yuugi began to quiet down. 

"Yami... why does it hurt Yuugi to see you like this? Yuugi doesn't even know you. But, he feels like he's met you before. Yami, why can't Yuugi remember? Why?" 

Yami pulled Yuugi closer to him, whispering words of comfort. It was like before, when Yuugi first appeared at the orphanage. Yuugi would cry and Yami would comfort him. 

"I don't know why, Yuugi. But please... just remember me. Just... try to remember me." 

'I want to remember, Yami. I want to. You feel important to me... I want to. I really want to...' 

Yami soon joined Yuugi, both crying their hearts out. That day, Yami had smiled, cried, and been able to embrace Yuugi. Together, they held each other, both crying, not knowing why. Things just are. Sugoroko watched the two as they stopped crying after several minutes. He witnessed the whole thing, from Yami's work of art to Yuugi's inquiry. Quietly, he turned to leave, closing the door behind him, the image of the two hugging each other as they slept burning fresh in his mind. Perhaps, Yami was more than just a friend to Yuugi... 

-

_Along a dark corridor, Yuugi walked, searching, looking for... something. He stopped before a door, unwillingly reaching out of open it. There was something behind it, something waiting for him to open. Something. He hesitated, afraid of what he might find, when a hand was placed on his. Frantically, he turned around to see his Yami smiling at him. _

"It'll be okay. I'll be here to help you," the elder rested his head on Yuugi's shoulder, loving the feel of his love. 

Yuugi swallowed, slightly feeling better. With Yami's hand on his, together, they opened the door. Whatever it was that they would find, they were ready. 

"It'll be okay..." were that last things Yuugi heard before he was engulfed by a white, blinding light.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
! Yuugi switches between talking normally and talking in third person because he's still trying to get used to talking normally. Anyways, let's start a little poll. Do you guys want Yuugi to talk normally or third person way in the future of our story? Opinions are welcome! 

A/N : And as usual, review! Criticize! I'll give you cookies! COOOOOOOKIES! I mean who doesn't like COOKIES?! How about cream? Hmm? A cake made of only cream... /drools/ 

/cough/ Ahem.. .;; Moving on! I have nothing left to say... 

Oh yaaaaaa, I forgot. Um, someone give me the Japanese version of "No Name" Thanks!


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N : Boy oh boy, this chapter gets a bit more... eh. I won't ruin it. XD ENJOYYYYYYYYYY! La la la la la... Gravitation songs rock! Oh, and I'll be going on a slower pace now. This is when the story actually starts to go by and by, if you know what I mean. 'Cause I don't know what I mean right now myself. ' Ehehe? 

New thing, Misori Chan has decided to use Japanese words! Yay for her! Blah... 

Most people wanted me to keep Yuugi speaking in third person. Hmm I guess I shall leave the poll still open for this chapter as well. It's still undecided. 

Warning : Um... this chapter includes Anzu and it might seem like it's bashing but it's not, okay? '  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Yo! Tis me! Replying to you wonderful reviewers! Yep! And here's a cookie for everyone and a copy of Yami's first drawing! YEA! 

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : Okay! So you like him speaking in third person... hmmm.... I don't think it's Namu... I think it's Nanashi... ' Just quite unsure... oh wells. 

**animestargirl** : ' Well I'm sorry! I can't help it! Yuugi's too cute to not be cute! He must be cute! Oh I love your freaky outburst! People like you have a fantastic personality! Keep it up! 

**verdragon** : He has to be nice! Why would anyone think he's not nice? O.o; 

**SilverWing147** : Bah, I'm a bit disappointed with my 12th chapter but oh wells! And it'll explain the memory thingie in this chapter! ' I know I'm getting lazy with describing. Pfft. I need a rest. X.x 

**lookingatglass** : Yesh! Third person rocks! And um.... glad you really really love my story because I really really love you as a reviewer! ' 

**kjcl rules** : We? ' Okieeeeeeeeeeee I'm glad you think it's good! XD Ah... I like hearing from new reviewers! Thanks! 

**Egypts** : My talent!? What talent? I have no talent! ' But thanks! /blushes/ You're so niceeeeeeeee /huggles/ ' 

**Anime Crazed** : Ah! Someone who had a different opinion! Most people want it to be third person but I'm glad you think differently. Personally I want it to be third person myself but eh... ' 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : I'll try not to die but with all the compliments I keep getting from you... /shakes head/ it'll be hard! ' Anyways... you'll find out in this chapter 'cause I don't wanna ruin it for you. XP And glad you think I should make Yuugi only speak in third person to Yami... it would make it special. Heh. ' 

**Sansi** : You're back! /hugs/ I missed you and was worried about you! /sniffles/ 

**Kayla Tsukino** : It does!? No wonder I have such a hard time writing it with all those twist and turns. Thank goodness I'm not getting confused and tangled in my own web of stuff. 

**Thyrin** : It's really good? THANK YOU! Of course, they're too cute not to be pairing. ' 

**SoulDreamer** : /blushes/ ' Thanks for the 'great job' comment and I didn't think it was such a great job. XP 

**YugiYamiforever** : Of course I'll continue with it! How can I not?! ' Anyways, thanks for your wonderfully encouraging review. Ah, so you like him speaking in third person eh? ' 

**Wandering Indigo Fire** : I know! Isn't it just sooooo kawaii? /dreamy look/ 

**tears-in-the-dark** : OH ME GOSH! You're back! /pulls you into a death hug/ I MISSED YOUUUUUU! Well I hope your computer's all better. Oh, but too bad I already finished the whole story and don't plan to change it. I'm still editing so maybe... but that would change the whole thing. Heh. 

Wow, you're quite the sadist! Me likes! /hugs/ And I understand your confusion. X.x I was confused myself and I wrote it! But I love your reviews! And yes, I noticed I've been drifting away from descriptions... mooo... 

I've never been a descriptive person so yea.... ' I love your big, long, huge, gigantic reviews! They're really really helpful! ' 

**Mafdet-TK** : And another person wants me to keep the third person thing! YAY! I like it too. Glad you think it's cute! Exactly what I was aiming for. With angst of course. Ehehehe... 

**Panseru** : GAH! I recognize your name from somewhere! Maybe I've read one of your fics. Must check out your profile! ' Oh yes... of course. Third person ish always cute! /hands you a chocolate cheesecake with ice cream/ ENJOY!   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter Nine 

_A moment ago he was with Yami but right then, he was all alone. It felt so calm, so soft, so comforting. Where exactly was he? Glancing around this way and that, he searched for something. What exactly was he searching for, he wasn't quite sure himself. Finally, he looked down, gasping at what he saw. Below him were the chibi versions of himself and Yami, as one year olds. _

The cbibi Yuugi stopped their activities, looking over to his friend. For a while, they had played together, being unable to communicate but now Yuugi was a year old, and he did know how to say some things. For example, introducing himself. Silently crawling over to his other, Yuugi tapped him gently on the shoulder, earning him the attention he wanted. 

"Me ish Uugi... an' oo?" The other gave an adorable, confused sigh, trying to understand what his friend had meant by what he just said. After a moment's thought, he gave up, until Yuugi started to do strange hand movements. He was pointing to himself saying 'Uugi' over and over. Once again, Yami had to think it over. His friend really was quite the confusing little one year old. Time passed by some more and **finally** he understood. 

"Nanashi," he pointed to himself. 

"Nanashi?" his friend repeated. 

"Nanashi. No name..." Yuugi nodded, understanding. He thought it over for a while, all the while staring at the one before him. Nanashi. Yuugi made some baby noises, earning his friend's attention again. 

"'Ami," he stated. The newly dubbed 'Ami' smiled, finally having a name. It'd be a while before he'd actually tell anyone his name. 

Above the two chibis, Yuugi raised an eyebrow. They had been friends that long? Before another second could pass, Yuugi felt himself pulled away from the scene, arriving at another. Below him were, yet again, chibi versions of him and Yami, this time as four year olds. 

"Yami? What you doing?" asked the younger, gazing down at the paper laid out between them. 

"Drawing," replied the elder, returning his attention back to the piece of paper. Yuugi became quiet, captured by his friend's drawing. 

Above the two, the elder Yuugi felt tears rising. He remembered that picture. He remembered Yami. He remembered the orphanage. How could he have ever forgotten? Sniffing for the last time, he turned around to go back. He'd seen enough to remember things. About to leave, Yuugi didn't notice the scene below him change to another one. 

"Yuugi! Yuugi! Don't leave!" yelled the eight year old Yami. 

"Yami! Yuugi doesn't want to leave! Yami!" 

Blinking away tears as he recognized the scene, Yuugi sped off toward the light. He didn't want to see more things. After all, he had remembered everything. It was more easy when the memory was inside his head than him seeing it in third person. Bitterly, he entered the light, never looking back. He didn't notice a small, red light glowing in the far distance as he left. 

-

"Yami..." 

Yuugi frowned. Yami wasn't waking up. He wanted to surprise Yami with the news, but he just wasn't waking up. Once again, he nudged the elder, pleading him awake. Still it wasn't working and he sighed, defeated. The elder blinked one eye open, tackling Yuugi to the ground. 

"Yami!" 

Baring his fangs, the elder grinned down at his prey triumphantly. Grumpily, Yuugi pushed him off him, trying to calm down from the surprise attack. It was he, who was supposed to surprise Yami, not the other way around. But that didn't matter as he started to tell Yami what he remembered in his broken speech. 

"And then Yuugi saw you... and you were... and then Yuugi was... it was... so..." 

"Whoa, calm down," the elder placed a hand gently on his Yuugi. 

Yuugi calmed down, took a deep breathe, then began his story over with new confidence. Once he finished, Yami had a goofy grin on his face. Not knowing what to do, Yuugi pinched him. This earned an 'itai' from the spaced out elder. At that moment, Sugoroku chose to enter the room, hoping that it was a safe time to go in. 

"You two, I'm going out to buy grocery. I want you two to tend to the shop while I'm gone," he glared down strictly at the two, mostly at Yami. 

"Um... yes old man!" Yami saluted to the 'old man', who raised an eyebrow. 

"You're lucky you're Yuugi's friend... or shall I presume something more? But still, you're lucky you're his friend," he warned, exiting the room briefly. Yami sighed in relief. The old man was scary when he wanted to be. 

"Old man?" he turned around to face Yuugi, nodding. 

"Well... he is an old man. I'm just being honest." Yuugi raised an eyebrow. 

"Right... let's go. We've got a lot of work!" 

"Great," the sad teen sighed. 

"What?" came Yuugi's voice from down the stairs. 

"U-um.. nothing. Coming, little one!" With that, he raced down the stairs, landing none too gracefully on the ground. So started their day of work. 

-

Yami rubbed his hands on his apron, glad that he had finished cleaning the tall shelves in the store. Grinning, his eyes wandered over to his house mate, currently organizing the new products that had come in, and whistling some tune foreign to his ears. He hadn't known that Yuugi would work as well, but was glad otherwise for the company. His daydreaming was interrupted, once again, by the store's bell. Another customer. Dejectedly, he went to his place behind the counter, putting on his most fake smile, ready to greet whoever the hell it was. 

Careful not to overdo it, Yami lessened his smile when met with a brunette girl. After a while, he cleared his throat, signaling that the girl should ask, or look around the store instead of standing there gawking at him. Exactly why in the world was she looking at him like that anyway? His smile wasn't that fake, was it? Yami sighed, frustrated, and rolled his eyes. What was wrong with the girl? Didn't she know how to speak or begin a proper customer and salesperson conversation? Really... 

"How may I help you today, ma'am?" he said, nonchalantly. 

She flinched, jumping a bit, not expecting him to speak first. "Oh.. um... well. I was hoping that you had the latest Duel Monsters cards..." 

"Of course." He pulled out the latest packs that had come in, and showed it to her. She looked over it for a while, not really paying attention to the cards, but more on the person in front of her. This made the young man furrow one of his eyebrows. He felt as if he had met the girl somewhere before... 

Anzu! It just had to be Anzu. The girl in front of him was most definitely Anzu. She had the same cerulean eyes and the same brown hair, the style still hadn't changed over the years. So this girl standing in front of him was Anzu, the girl he had rejected her offer of friendship years before. Growling, he yelled at her to hurry up. Somehow, her being there ruined the atmosphere that was before, when it was just him and Yuugi. Same went for every other customer that had passed by. Stupid customers. 

"I'm s-sorry... um... this one," she pointed to the one nearest her hand, one that she hadn't even looked at. Of course Yami didn't care, he just wanted her gone. 

"Here," he handed the pack to her, held inside a nice bag. Tapping his foot, he waited for her to leave and take her little cards with her, but of course, his luck wasn't that good. It never was. 

"Um, have we met before?" Yami glared. She just had to ask that. She backed away a slight bit, not expecting the glare that had came. 

"No." 

"But... I... swear you look just like... Yami..." Anzu trailed off, not wanting to anger the young man more than she already did. Sighing, she gave up and turned around, bumping into someone. 

"Ow...." Yuugi tried to ignore the pain he received when he had landed on his bottom. He looked up to see who had unintentionally walked into him. Sure he was short, but he wasn't that short. He was greeted by a pair of bright, bewildered cerulean eyes. 

"You... but you..." Anzu tried her best to utter out something, but couldn't. Yuugi raised and eyebrow quizzically. What was wrong with her? 

Yami snapped out of his daze, glancing between the two, finally processing inside his mind that Anzu had knocked Yuugi over. He quickly rushed to help his poor look alike up. Anzu's eyes widened more than it already had, seeing not one but _two_ Yamis standing in front of her. She was really going insane, hallucinating in the middle of daylight. 

"Yuugi, are you okay?" the elder asked, helping his friend up. Yuugi checked himself mentally and physically. 

"Um... Yuugi thinks he is..." 

"Yuugi?" The two look alike turned to acknowledge the other person in the store, one smiling, the other trying his best not to glower. Being friendly, Yuugi outstretched a hand, ready to shake hands with the strange brunette. 

"I'm Yuugi," he smiled, ever pleasantly, "Pleased to meet you. And you are...?" 

Anzu's head was swimming due to the fact Yuugi had switched to talking normally, when a moment ago he had spoken in third person. He blushed, and excused himself, explaining to her shortly about the way he spoke, apologizing for the confusion. 

"Oh... um... okay...I'm Anzu..." Yuugi brightened, turned to point at his friend, and introduced him as well. 

"This is Yami! He's my um... " The small teen didn't know what Yami was to him. Luckily, his friend was there, ready to fill the gap. 

"Boyfriend." Anzu inwardly quivered. Boyfriend? That meant Yami was gay. Yami? Was this the same Yami she had met a while back? Anzu was sure it was. It's not everyday that you'd meet a person with crimson eyes. Not everyday indeed. 

"We've met," she brushed passed the two, wanting to leave as quickly as possible, "I feel as if I'm not wanted here. I'll leave you two alone. Goodbye." 

Yuugi turned to Yami, wanting an answer. "What's wrong with her?" 

Yami titled his head. What _was_ wrong with her? He shrugged it off, and pulled Yuugi aside, finally getting the small boy alone with him. Huskily, he kissed Yuugi on the lips, leaving the young one breathless. Yuugi turned his head to meet Yami's eyes. 

"What you said before... did you mean it?" he asked, looking anywhere else but Yami. The quick change had caught the elder unexpectedly, but still, he smiled. 

"Boyfriend? Of course," Yuugi immediately smiled, giving Yami a quick hug before bounding back to his work, leaving the elder left standing rooted to his spot in amazement. 

During the mid-afternoon, Yuugi told his grandpa the great news, how he remembered _everything_. Sugoroku was overjoyed, but couldn't help wondering why Yuugi was so happy. If his grandson had remembered everything then that car accident... or maybe. He pushed it away, happy that the young one remembered. As long as his grandson was happy, he was happy.  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
A/N : Noticed the chapters are getting longer? XD Well then, review and criticize and I shall continue! With a possible longer chapter of course... /grin grin/ 

/GRIN/ Ehem... bye!


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N : Ugh... writing all these chapters is frustrating! Anyways, I do it for you to enjoy! So enjoy! Bah, this chapter will be the longest one I do! Why? Because I combined two chapters together. Gahhhh.... anyways. Yea. 

And this chapter is supposed to be a relief from the angstyness I've been writing. Heh. ' Of course, the next chapter I'll go back to the deep and angstyness of this story and will expand on Yuugi and Yami's relationship in the later chapters. XP So enjoy this supposed to be 'humorous' chapter while you can!

Warnings : This chapter might seem like it contains Anzu bashing but it is NOT. I repeat, NOT so don't flame me... /sniffles/  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Thank you all for your kind reviews! Special thanks to tears-in-the-dark for the constructive criticism I keep getting! '

**lookingatglass** : Oh! YEA! Happy chapters rock!!! ' Of course Yami would end up his boyfriend! I'd never separate them again after that first separation! ' 

**Akai Tenshi The Lovable Psyco** : Thanks! I love getting new feedback! ' I'm trying to update as soon as I can! ' 

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : See? I promise I'd update today! Just very very very late! I just came back home... --;; 

**verdragon** : Oh you do? Then you'll love this one! XP ' Yes, long chapters rock! Too bad I can't do many! 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : Lovely? Nah! Anyways, I've got news for you! I remember which story I read of yours that I enjoyed! It's "Shades of a Soul"! And the SS with Ryou and Bakura. I loved those two! Yea! /huggles/ You rock! I know there's a sequel... but truth is... I didn't see how you'd be able to do a sequel for it. O.O I'm amazed! XD 

**Sansi** : I'm glad you're back! I missed you and was really really worried about you! /glomps/ Anyways, yea... but I think chapters will go back to short after this one. XP 

**Mafdet-TK** : CUTE CUTE CUTE! I love cute stuff! Thanks for your CUTE review! ' /huggles/ 

**animestargirl** : But I likes your freak outbursts! Oh yesh, it was supposed to be funny! Thank goodness you thought it was funny... ' 

**Panseru** : Yea! I wish I could remember... /sighs/ Eh oh wells! My memory's always been bad. And er... glad you enjoyed your food! ' It's too long to type and I'm doing all these replies in a rush. /glares at parents/ 

**SilverWing147** : /gasp/ You hate Anzu? Personally I don't hate Anzu! I just don't like the idea of her getting with Yuugi or Yami. ' As long as she remains out of that kind of relationship with the two, I'm fine. ' 

**tears-in-the-dark** : I can't reply for very long because I'm doing this all in a rush! /glares at parents/ And I'll try to take your advice. Sorry, but I've including Anzu two more times in this story FOR a reason. She'll be there in this chapter and one more chapter later in the story! ' SORRYYYYYYYYY! 

**random ppl** : SO SORRY! ' Well I hope this chapter satisfies your needs! Heh... never thought my story would be that good... XP   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter Ten 

Grudgingly, Yami put on his shirt, clasping the buttons together. Why was his mood so bad? School. That's right. School was starting that day and he was to say the least, not happy. Of course, there was always something that would cheer him up, and that thing bounded into the room, skipping happily. 

"You're still not finished?" came a voice from his door. Yami looked away from the mirror to see his boyfriend standing there. 

"No..." he sighed. The uniform distracted him, wasting thirty minutes of his time. Grinning, his boyfriend snuck up from behind him, glomping him. He also received a quick kiss on the cheek before Yuugi ran out the door. 

"Hurry up! Don't want to be late for the first day of school!" 

"Joy..." he sarcastically said to himself, glaring at his reflection. Sighing, he grabbed his book bag, running down the stairs to meet Yuugi. 

His boyfriend stood at the door, already open, waved to him to come out. Yami inwardly sighed, not wanting to worry the little one. Quickly, he glanced at his reflection in the glass cases. How did he look? It was the first time that he'd ever been self conscious, but being around Yuugi, he couldn't help himself. Yuugi noticed his boyfriend's discomfort, and smiled. It was great to see Yami show some sort of teenage emotion. 

"You look great! Now, let's go!" he urged. Running up to meet Yuugi, the elder instantly reached out a hand to hold one of his boyfriends'. The little one blushed, looking over to see that the elder held an impassive look, arrogantly showing his affections for him. Once at school, they headed straight to their class, Room 2b. ! 

Luckily, they got the same class. Entering the class together, holding hands still, Yuugi nervously nibbling his bottom lip, they sat down on the two empty seat that, fortunately, were next to each other. Silence was brought upon the class. None of the students had ever seen two boys holding hands to class before. The silence was then replaced with whispers from several corners of the room. Yuugi had focused his line of view on his table, not wanting to look at anyone in the room. His lips quivered, a feeling deep inside him wanted him to leave the classroom. Nearly crying, he felt a familiar hand on his, squeezing it comfortingly. 

The whispers raised to a new level of volume, and no one noticed their sensei whose eyebrows were twitching. No one, but a girl in the classroom, who's long brown hair and emerald eyes were focused mainly on the sensei and the two who just entered. Smiling to herself, a plan began to form within her mind. The whispers rose to another level of volume, and this time the sensei, his brown eyes glaring at every bloody head in the room, couldn't stand it anymore. !! 

"SHUT UP!!!" he hollered. 

Everyone in the class blinked. Never had they heard a teacher yell something like that. Having gotten their attention, he smiled angelically, brushing back his smooth, black hair with his hands. The class flinched inwardly. Never had they seen a teacher, namely a male, change moods that quickly. 

"Good. Now that I've got your attention, lets begin. I am Maru Kimitsu. And no, you cannot call me Maru-chan." Yuugi blinked. It felt as if the sensei had directed that last one at him. His new teacher couldn't possibly be the Maru-chan he'd known from the orphanage. Could it? It could. 

"To begin your first day. Yes, this is your first day for you stupid idiots who are _still_ chattering in the back of my room. You'd better turn this way and start paying attention or I'll wring your necks." That immediately got the class's full attention as they gulped. 

"All rightie! As I said, this is your first day and since I'm only your homeroom teacher... hah! Just kidding. I'm also your history teacher," he said monotonously, "So I'll be seeing you all later in the day. But for now, being only your homeroom teacher, we shall start by introducing ourselves. Let's start by each row!" Grinning happily, he waited for the first person to start. Awkwardly, the poor student stood up. 

"Hurry up! I don't have all day," the sensei hissed, "Oh wait, I do. Ahahaha--er... carry on." 

Thus, began the first grueling day of the school year. Yami watched wryly as each student stood up to introduce his or herself. It wasn't that interesting, for his attention was only focused on person. Yuugi was busy fidgeting in his chair to notice his boyfriend's stare. 

"Misaki Anzu." 

"Don't you have anything else to say, Miss Misaki?" questioned the sensei, giving his most angelic smile. It was hard to believe that their sensei was faking. The smile was quite realistically done. 

"No..." she uncomfortably admitted. 

"Well then," his smile slowly turning into an angry frown, "That's too bad isn't it?" 

"H-hai..." 

"Next!" He waved her off with a single hand, trying to get the class to hurry up and introduce themselves. 

More people introduced themselves, each trying their best not to be too nervous sounding. Finally, a girl with long brown hair stood up, catching the attention of three people in the room. 

"Tachibana Sakura. I came from an orphanage, got adopted, then came here! Isn't that wonderful?" she added, sarcasm written all over the question. 

"Yes, that's wonderful Sakura. You may sit down now," Maru sensei uneasily tried to not look into his student's gaze. 

"That was a rhetorical question, _sensei_." She glared, sitting back down on her seat. 

"Yes, I'm well aware of that _Miss_ Tachibana." The tension in the room made the students nervously look around. It seemed that Sakura and their sensei knew each other from somewhere, and obviously, they didn't get along. 

"Well! Next person, please!" The sensei yelled, his expression changing once again to a normal smile. Hesitating, Yuugi stood up. He too, gained quite a few people's attention. Everyone, to be exact. After all, he came to class holding another male's hand. 

"M-mutou Y-yuugi..." the teen trailed off, the little confidence he held suddenly leaving him. 

"Speak up please, Mister Mutou." The students felt envious of the young boy. The sensei had sounded caring, almost. 

"MUTOU YUUGI!!" The little one's voice rang throughout the class, silencing anything that dared to make a noise. 

"Thank you. You may sit down." Having escaped harm's way, Yuugi sat down, relief washing over him. His sensei hadn't yelled at him like he expected moments before. 

"Last person, please stand up." Muttering profanity mentally, Yami stood up, glaring as usual. 

"Yami," he said, emotionlessly. 

"That's it?" Maru-chan asked, even though he knew that Yami didn't have a last name. He still wanted to tease the poor boy. 

"Hai." 

"Fine, you may sit down." The class nervously paid attention to their teacher. He had definitely earned their respect. "Well, now that we're done.... Free time! Yay!" Everyone watched as Maru sensei danced around the class, calling out to one of the students to join in. 

Their sensei was still as spontaneous as ever, unpredictable as the next random bystander. They'd never really understand his quick mood swings. All except Sakura, Yuugi, and Yami. They were used to Maru-chan's quick change of behavior back at the orphanage when he'd yell at one of the youngens then quickly comforted him or her. It was... interesting, to say the least. Homeroom went by quickly, and soon it was time for them to go to Gym. It was a good thing they got Gym so early in the day because the air would be cool, and they'd have a more easier time passing the class. Also, they'd be able to stay clear from heat exhaustion. 

Their first activity in Gym was having their running time recorded. Yuugi finished first and Sakura soon after. This gave them time for a little reunion. Sakura ran up to Yuugi, having finished her run after Yuugi's, stopping before him, and panted heavily for air. 

"Y-yuugi..." 

"Sakura-chan! You should rest..." he said, disapprovingly. He guided her to one of the benches, sitting down with her. Several minutes passed until Sakura finished resting. Smiling, she hugged her little brother. 

"Long time no see, Yuugi..." she said, sadness interrupting her speech. The teen nodded, agreeing full heartedly. "So tell me, how have you and Yami been? Tell me all the things that's happened." 

Yuugi hesitated, not really wanting to tell her everything. But of course, this was his older sister. Therefore, he began his long story, telling all the things that happened to him and Yami over the past couple years. 

"So... you forgot?" asked Sakura. 

"Yes. It's strange... forgetting and remembering something. The feeling is indescribable and it feels like it never happened. But Yuugi knows it did..." 

"Oh... Yuugi..." Sakura pulled her little brother into a motherly hug, wanting to comfort the young boy. 

"It's okay, Sakura. Yuugi's fine..." Sakura smiled, wiping away the last few tears. 

"So... what was your time?" she asked, wanting to start a different topic. 

"Um... Yuugi... got... 9 seconds," he said. 

"Really!? Wow.. that's fast. You should join the school's track team, Yuugi!" she slapped him enthusiastically on the back, like she always did. Yuugi smiled, remembering Sakura always did have a strange way of showing affection. 

"Really? Yuugi doesn't think he's good enough..." he trailed off, suddenly feeling sad. 

"Of course you're good enough! I'll go with you today, after school!" Yami chose that moment to interrupt, after finishing his run. It was a sad thing that the teacher was going in alphabetical order. 

"Hi, Yami!" greeted Yuugi. 

Yami nodded, sitting down beside his boyfriend, automatically reaching to hold his hand. This caused Sakura to smile, grinning with glee. 

"So. It seems that over the years, this stupid knucklehead brother of mines still hasn't changed." Yuugi giggled along with Sakura, making Yami frown. Noticing the young boy's lack of happiness, she patted his head playfully. "Don't worry! We still love you!" 

Yami glared, but of course, Sakura was used to it. The elder pouted. His sister just brushed off his glare as if she wasn't afraid of him. Well, truth is, she wasn't. Their Gym teacher blew his whistle, putting their small reunion to an abrupt stop. The three stood up, headed over to line up. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, till they reached History, where'd they see Maru-chan. Quite ironically, he was their teacher at the beginning of the day and at the end of the day. 

"Oh, how fun," Yami said, making a sarcastic comment that got Yuugi giggling, while on their way to the class. 

Yami never liked History, for it was too boring for his taste. Somehow, Maru sensei made History interesting, fascinating almost. The class spent the day discussing a simple topic yet world wide problem, prejudice. It existed from the earliest of days and still exists even today. There was also Maru-chan's change of moods that helped them along. He first bored them to death, by having his back turned to them, writing on the board telling them to do a million things. That is, until he turned around, jumping up excitedly on his table with an arrogant grin to match his ego. The whole time, he only laughed manically. 

Apparently, his idea of fun was to scare them with a lot of homework, then jump on the table, dancing on it, yelling at the top of his lungs that he had only been joking around. Really funny... 

At the end of the day, the class received ten minutes free time to pack up, or to just lounge around with their friends. The bell rang, signaling it was time to go home. Yuugi stood up, along with Yami and Sakura, ready to leave. 

"WAIT! May I see you three here, please?" their sensei asked, smiling like an angel. They sweatdropped, knowing that he was just faking. Slowly, they began the tiresome way up to his table. He sat there with his arms folded in an intelligent fashion, a father like smile that was plastered on throughout the class. Yami glared, not trusting their sensei one bit. "It's nice to see you too, Yami." 

Yami, about to make a smart comeback, was interrupted by Sakura who ran up to the table. Currently, she held Maru-chan up by his collar. 

"What the hell was that today!?" she asked venomously. 

"S-sakura-chan... how nice to see you..." he gagged, losing more air than he thought. She dropped him, sighing to herself, dramatically asking the gods 'Why me?'. The three males stared wondrously, letting her blow off steam. 

"Well, you've got a lot of explaining to do when we get home," Sakura prodded him with his own ruler, earning a squeak from the older man. 

"Home?" Yuugi asked shyly. 

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys! Maru-chan and I live together in the same apartment!" she grinned broadly at Yuugi. 

"T-the same apartment?" Sakura thought it over a bit. 

"Yep! But I don't have time to explain that! Let's go! We'll be late, Yuugi! I'll explain it later!" With that, she dragged Maru-chan out of his seat, down to the school's running stations. There, the group of four saw many others waiting impatient for the tryouts to start. 

Yuugi immediately began to panic. Questions of insecurity ran through his mind. What if he wasn't good enough? What if they didn't like him? The 'what ifs' continued until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder reassuringly. Sakura smiled at her little brother, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. He always was a shy one. 

"Why are we here?" Yami suddenly spoke. 

"Well, we're here so Yuugi can show off his skills to the world! Or start to..." she sweatdropped, forgetting exactly what she wanted to say. 

"I'm going too." Yami stated, once again, impassively. 

"Oh... my cute little brother has finally shown a soft side to him," she cooed, giving Yami a noogie. 

"I do not trust these people," he hissed, completely oblivious to his boyfriend's red face and ignoring the pain he felt in his skull. Sakura sighed, giving up. She hated when Yami would act so serious. He needed to get a smack in the head for being so egotistic and distrusting. 

"I-it's okay... Yami. You don't have t-to..." the little one said, finally joining in the conversation. 

"No--" Yami stopped, interrupted by none other than Maru-chan who placed a hand over his mouth, his eyes gleaming mischievously. 

"You can't just leave me out of this conversation!" He smiled, ever his fake angelic self. "I think that you both should go!" Yami pulled Maru's hand away, escaping his death grip. 

"That's what I was going to say, you idiot," he glared. 

"Wow, Yami said a mouthful. He also called me an idiot, which I'm NOT! The world must be ending! Damn. And I never even got to try the vodka. The vodka.... the vodka!!!" he dropped dramatically to the ground, fists aimed at the sky. Everyone sweatdropped, completely ignoring the stupid fool. Frustrated, Sakura pulled Maru's ear, dragging him away from the poor embarrassed look alikes. 

"Itai! Baka onna! Let me go!" he yelled indignantly. 

"Onna!? Onna!? Oh, that's it!" The two teens watched their elders bicker like an old married couple, sweatdropping even more. Their little bicker stopped when the captain of the track team coughed too loudly. This got everyone's attention, mostly the teammates, afraid that their captain was going to go into another of his coughing fits. 

"I told you before! I cough to get your attention!" he yelled at his team. 

"Well, how do we know you're not faking?" one member asked. 

"Ah.. shut up. I've got work to do," The captain coughed again earning more worried glances. He glared in return and resumed with his work. "Welcome to er...this track meet. I know many of you want to join, but of course, I have to read the rules and this other junk someone wrote for me..." 

Everyone in the team pulled out earplugs, having prepared the previous night for the long speech that would last a long hour. One of the members was smart enough to bring a CD player instead of earplugs. 

The long speech was indeed long. Yuugi found himself bored many times, almost falling asleep, if it weren't for Yami pinching him ever few seconds. Many times, Yami pinched him over aggressively that he got bruises for it. Yami apologized but he said it was nothing, knowing that his boyfriend only wanted what was best for him. Once again, Yami pinched him. Yuugi blinked his eyes open trying to get his attention back in order. 

"You know, Yuugi, this is actually quite interesting," the elder whispered. 

"What!?" he screeched. That speech, interesting? Hardly! 

"Ahem, as I was saying, in order to fulfill our deepest wishes at becoming the world's greatest track team, we must all work together. Together, we are united! And you all must work or your free Almond Joys will be taken away from you... that is all!" Yuugi sighed. Finally it was over! He would be free from the evil grasp of speeches! 

"Now, everyone line up. I must take your time. The three top times will join our team, since we only _have_ three spots left..." he trailed off, waiting for the people to line up. When no one did, he huffed impatiently, finally getting them to line up. 

Yuugi was the first up, after jumping from the last pinch Yami gave him. Breathing deeply, he tried his best to occupy his mind with stuff that'd help him run well. After all, he wanted to make Sakura proud of him. 

'Okay Yuugi... think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Yami in boxers. Wait. That's not a happy thought! Um... um... um... the almighty broomstick! What am I thinking!?' 

The whistle blew, and Yuugi sprinted off, running as fast as his short legs could carry him. He passed the line, and the whistle blew again for him to stop. That morning his time was nine seconds, and that was pretty good, but would it be good enough? 

"Seven seconds!" called the person who blew the whistle. The captain asked for his name, writing his time along with it. Next up was Yami. 

When the whistle blew, Yami sprinted off, concentrating only on his Yuugi. He wouldn't let Yuugi enter the track team alone. Who knew what kind of people were in that team? He stopped when the whistle blew again, calling him to stop. One of the members called out his time. Seven seconds. That was pretty good. Jogging over to the captain, he told him his name and time. 

Yami jogged over to Yuugi, who currently, was resting under the shade of a tree. He sat down beside his boyfriend, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. They watched the other people's tryouts, not really caring. It was another person that caught both their attentions. A male with blue hair, brown eyes, probably two years older than them, was on the team. Of course they recognized him. It was Sai, and frantically they searched to see if either Kane or Gen were there as well. Relief washed over them when they didn't see the two. Even so, there was still Sai to worry about. 

They hadn't seen him since the incident, and hoped that he didn't remember or hold a grudge that long. At the end of the line, Yuugi noticed, stood Anzu. She was going for the team too? He shook it off, returning to his previous position, resting on Yami's shoulder. Yawning, he breathed in his love's scent, loving the exotic aroma. 

At last it was over, and the captain was ready to announce the new teammates. The group of four stood next to one another, awaiting the captain's final decisions. The first name they heard was Anzu. According to what they'd heard from the other team players, the captain was quite the backward person. 

The next name called was Yami. Yuugi cheered for his boyfriend, watching as he stepped forward to stand next to Anzu. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as they stood there together, but knew better. Crossing his fingers, he prayed that he'd get to be with Yami. 

"And the last new teammate is... Mutou Yuugi. Is Mutou Yuugi here?" The captain blinked, but put on a welcoming smile as the short boy made his way to stand next to his look alike. The captain looked between the two and thought of only one thing. 

"Are you two twins?" he asked, "Sorry for being rude..." 

"Er.. um... no. We're... um..." the amethyst eyed boy looked down at his shoes, returning to his shy self. 

"Boyfriends." 

"Oh...! Well, that's nice! I'll have you know you're not the only gay couple on this team..." he said jokingly, but meaning it. "Welcome to the team, you three. There's another meeting next Monday! Until then, see you all later!" 

The crimson eyed boy reached for his boyfriend's hand, intertwining them. Together, they walked away from the crowd, leaving Sakura and Maru-chan to bicker. 

"Yami! Yuugi! WAIT!!" Before they knew what hit them, they were tackled to the ground by Maru-chan. Glaring at his elder, Yami helped pull his smaller version up. Sakura jogged up to the two, apologizing over and over. 

"So sorry! I told him to stop you two, but you know Maru! He's a stupid idiot." She gave a sheepish smile, then slapped both of them on the back, sending Yuugi flying. Thankfully, Yami caught him before he hit the ground. "Oh, so sorry Yuugi. Sometimes, I forget my own strength. You guys did a great job! So to celebrate... how about we go out together? Oh... about.... maybe this Friday?" 

"Together? Like... a date?" inquired Yuugi. 

"Yes! I'm sure you and Yami will be going together. And me, I've got this idiot over here," she said, pointing to the baka standing next to her. 

"Stupid onna, watch who you call an idiot..." he muttered, but smiled otherwise. The two look alikes looked between the two, not understanding what was being exchanged between the two. 

"You two... are together?" they asked, mimicking the other at the same time. 

"Yes! Oh! I forgot to tell you two...hehe. Stupid me," Sakura smiled, not really bothering with details. 

"So the baka onna has finally admitted her inferiority!" Skipping along the street, Maru-chan gave a whoop of joy. 

"That idiot..." she sighed, staring at the sky. 

"But.. isn't... that forbidden?" wondered the small boy. 

"Yes, but no one has to know, right? So how about it, you two?" Yuugi looked at his boyfriend, who in turn plainly nodded his approval. 

"Yes!" 

"Good, it'll be a double date then." Yuugi nodded enthusiastically, proud of his accomplishment. 

"Date! Date! Date! DATEEEEEEE! I'm going on a date!" The two males and one female sweatdropped, walking away from the maniac known as their Maru sensei. 

"Yuugi really doesn't know how you're able to live with him, Sakura-chan..." 

"I really don't know myself," Yami twitched involuntarily, remembering when he was forced to live with Maru-chan back at the orphanage. 

"Hai, Sakura-san... I agree with you..." the three sighed, continuing on their way, leaving their psycho sensei behind.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
! Um... in most Asian countries... but this is Japan so I won't expand on that. In Japan, you get one class, you stay in that class except when it's Gym. Lucky for the people in Japan, your teachers come to you instead of you going from class to class. Lucky people! /sniffles/ I wish I didn't have to move around like that... /mumbles incoherent stuff/ 

So basically, Yuugi and Yami has the same class for the whole year. They're stuck together for every single subject they have. That way, everyone in each class knows almost everyone... gah... and the Japanese uniforms are soooooo cute. . Now I'm basically blabbering... 

!! Er, I'm not English. I'm Asian, not gonna tell you... what. But I like 'bloody'! I just had to type it... hehe. Sorry! 

A/N : The next chapter will be Yami and Yuugi's first ever date. It'll be a typical date because I'm trying to be realistic here. But there's also going to be a second date, of course. XP And that will be different, hehe. 

Anyways, continue to review and criticize meeeeeeeee! I need criticism!!!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N : Yesh, I have noticed I've been getting REAL lazy with descriptions. Since I'm editing this thing, I might as well redo and make my stuff more descriptive, hmm? ' Oh and who wants to know how long this fic with be? ' HMMMMM? It'll be 16 chapters! ' Hah, so after this, you've only got five left to go! XD 

I'm going back to short chapters! x.X Sorry... ' It's just I don't know how to make each one any longer? ' Oh wells! Enjoy! (Woot! Document Manager is finally working! XD YESH!)  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
I loves you peoples! Thank you for your kind reviews! /sniffles/ ' (So close to hitting the 100 mark! X.X /dies of utter happiness/) 

**Akai Tenshi The Lovable Psyco** : Woot! You think it's funny! Thanks! ' Yep. This story needs more fluff, away from all that angst. ' Gah, it gets more angsty but fluffy! ' But I hope you still keep reading my story! ' 

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : ' Ehehehehe.... well, I promised I'd update and here I am! ' I don't know why I included the track team. Seems kind of pointless but eh. ' XD Still good! XD 

**Mafdet-TK** : O.o;; Are you okay? I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling off that chair. ' XD Thank you for the wonderful review... I didn't think it was that brilliant but okay! ; 

**Anime Crazed** : Update chapter nine? I'm confused... but oh well. School teachers? You're having school!? Oh me gosh, it's summer here. Where do you live? Yay! You like Maru-chan! (Psst... shh... this is a secret. Maru-chan is the name of a noodle. ' I didn't notice it until my friend pointed it out to me... tee hee.) 

**lookingatglass** : ' Ehehehehehe... wow... thanks. That's... wow. I'm... sort of... speechless. ' Strange... to have someone bow down to me. ' But you don't have to. As long as you think my story's good and you keep reading it. ' XD Thanks! 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : WOW! Brazil?! And your English ish really good! Lucky you! In America, we walk around with heavy backpacks that can break your back and we move around in the heat of California (where I live). ' But oh well. Eh? Oh the other couple.. it was just a mention kind of thing. I'm not gonna say anything added to it. XP But of course in my next story I'll have other couples. ' Heh. 

Oh... plot problems? Well, you're a great author! You'll come up with something! . Nice story? XD YAYNESS! Have you read the top? I said that it's a total of sixteen chapters. It'll end soon, since I update very quickly. XP But of course... Tange (Pharoah Atemu's Angel) updates quicker than me. XP ish horrible. So many good Yugioh stories I've read are not there anymore! I was really disappointed and depressed... Oh well. 

**Junsui-san** : Sorry but no. I do have a Seto/Jou story but it's horribly written and I plan to revise it soon. Ryou and Bakura? Oh they're gonna be in my next story. Or did you mean Malik and Marik? They'll also be on the same story. Tee hee. XD Wowie, you love my story! Thank you thank you thank you! I can't thank you enough. 

P.S. I'd love to see the world turned into a giant fishbowl. XD Bunnies are taking over zee world! 

**Angel Reaper** : Aw, how sad. Another Anzu hater? Oh well. I don't like Anzu myself but I don't dislike her. ' I'm okay with her as long as she's not with Yuugi or Yami. XD Yesh! Everyone must bow down to the cuteness of Yuugi's third person ness! Nope... I was born in Vietnam (I don't really like my background... X.x) and I came to America. I live in California! XD YOU? ' 

**SoulDreamer** : I don't mind! As long as you're still reading my story, I'm happy! Yep yep. 

**animestargirl** : Yep! Maru-chan rocks! XD Eh... I have interesting teachers myself. ' But I don't want to go on about it ... unless you want me to talk about my English teacher who likes to threaten his students with throwing a brick at them. ' Oh... not something else. ' I'll let your read it yourself. XD 

**verdragon** : Aw... you can't criticize me? /whines/ Oh wells! XD Yesh, the comic relief was really needed. After all that angst... ' Oh, I'll try not to ruin their date. XD 

**Amber Eyes** : YEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Thank you! XD Of course I'll keep writing... because well... I already finished and am just taking a really long time editing it. ' 

**Ldy Pucca and Krabbie** : Speechless? WOW! Is it that surprisingly for a serious story to go on that long? O.o;; I didn't know that.... ' You've read my other stories!? Wow.... ' Thank you!   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Chapter Eleven 

Friday came quite quickly, and the two look alikes were on their way home to get ready. As usual, the elder held his smaller version by the hand, glaring at strangers who dared to look at them. And as usual, the young one would blush shyly, glancing between the ground and his boyfriend, dodging the possessive yet gentle look that he'd receive from the elder. 

As they passed by a bakery, Yuugi's stomach gave out a loud roar telling him that he was hungry. Blushing, he held his stomach, wishing the sound away. His concentration slipped when he felt himself being tugged inside the bakery. Once inside, his stomach gave out another roar, this one a bit squeaky. 

"It's my treat," Yuugi smiled, walking over the displays choosing a simple croissant. He handed it to Yami, who in turn walked over to the cashier to pay. The cashier lady smiled, happy to have a customer in her small bakery. She gazed at her customer, noting his expression, clothes, and other details. Gaping at him, she reached out her hands to catch his face gently. 

"I've found you... at last I've found you," she said. Yami blinked. He only came to pay for the croissant but instead he got a strange lady who was looking at him like a lost son. 

"I'm sorry but you've got the wrong person," he said, trying his best not to be angry. Only Yuugi was allowed to touch him like that, and maybe Sakura in her motherly moods. He slapped the hand gently away, not wanting to scare the poor lady. 

"No... no. Please listen..." Yami hesitated, but remained rooted to his spot. Maybe he'd give the lady a chance to explain herself. "I had a child a while back. He's about as old as you would be now. Seventeen, isn't it? You have the same hair as he does... you have the same rare eye color as he does. I was... afraid then... and I abandoned him..." 

Yuugi heard everything she said. Cautiously, he walked over and placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. He flinched, noticing how Yami was shaking. No one would have realized he was shaking from up close. It was amazing how his boyfriend's interior was well hidden. 

"I'm sorry.. but you just... look so... much like him." Sighing, she stopped talking. 

"Like who?" The lady jumped back a bit upon seeing Yuugi. 

"You... but he..." she pointed to Yami, who was still silent from the shock. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she sat down. "You look like him too... except you've got different eyes..." 

Yuugi walked closer to her, leaving behind Yami. "Who?" 

"I don't know who!" she yelled vehemently, "It's been so long... so long. I shouldn't have left him there at that orphanage..." 

"Orphanage..." whispered Yami softly under his breath. Having snapped out of his shock, he leaned over the counter, an air of intimidation around him. 

"Yami..." Yuugi glanced worriedly at his boyfriend, apprehension rising up from within him. 

"Tell me," the teen weakly spoke, "What orphanage." 

"The local one. There is only one in this city." 

That was all he needed to know. Immediately, Yuugi was back to his side, hugging him. Orphanage. The lady before him was his mother. 

"No....you can't be my mother! You can't!" he screamed, losing control over his emotions, "You can't..." 

-

Yami sat on the bench, underneath the shade of an old tree. Yuugi was away buying them a little snack. They hadn't gotten the croissant he had wanted. Yami felt guilty for running out on his love like that. He didn't mean to, but it was too much to handle. One moment he was happy, about to go on a date with his boyfriend. The next moment, he found his mother. A bitter smile graced his lips and he let out a small sigh. Raising his head, his gaze met his running boyfriend's eyes. Putting on a smile, he waved, greeting the short teen. 

Yuugi stopped and sat down beside Yami, handing him an ice cream. He looked up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by. A small frown found its way to his facial features, giving him a slight angry and sad look. "You don't have to smile... if you don't want to. It's not good to hide your emotions, Yami." 

"I want to. For you, I'll smile," he urgently said. 

"No." Yuugi stomped his feet, standing up. 

"What?" 

The teen gave a frustrated sigh and hugged Yami. "It's okay. You don't have to smile..." 

"But..." he trailed off, no excuse left for him to go to. 

"No buts. It's okay to cry, Yami." He couldn't stop the tears that began to flow down his face, dropping his ice cream. All the hurt, pain, and things that he went through came rushing back after Yuugi said those things. 

"Yuugi..." 

"Shh... just cry, Yami. Cry..." he sniffed, holding Yami closer, dropping his ice cream to let it melt with Yami's ice cream. "You don't deserve this pain Yami... you've never done anything wrong..." 

"I..." he began, not really knowing what to say. 

"It's not your fault..." he held Yami even closer, unwillingly to let go. "Don't think it's your fault..." 

Without anything left to say, Yami found himself snuggling into Yuugi, his pain being washed away by his tears and the comforting words of his love. For a long time, they held each other, Yami slowly opening himself again. They finally parted, Yami's eyes red and puffy from the tears, Yuugi blushing brightly with a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Promise Yuugi you won't hurt yourself?" The elder was hesitating. Without Yuugi, he depended on his knife. He was with Yuugi now and that was all that mattered. He didn't care anymore. 

"Promise." 

-

Yuugi ran, tugging Yami along. They were late to meet Sakura and Maru-chan. Once arriving before the theater, both panted for air. The other couple was there waiting for them at the entrance, Sakura waving their tickets in the air. The elder started to walk, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around to face his boyfriend, his expression hidden. 

"Are you sure? We can always... go on a date another day. After all..." 

"It's okay." He placed a hand on Yuugi's reassuringly. 

"But tomorrow..." the small one tried to reason. 

"Tomorrow can wait." Calmly, he pulled Yuugi along, making their way over to the impatient couple. 

"Tomorrow is... when you'll meet her again. You're really giving her a second chance?" The lady, Miss Hatsu, had pleaded Yuugi to give Yami a message. She wanted the young man to give her a chance to explain herself, to get to know her better. She also wanted to get to know him better. Tomorrow, at the park, at three in the afternoon was when she wanted to meet. 

"Yes." He pulled Yuugi away from the crowd to the waiting couple. 

"You're late!" Sakura practically yelled at the two. "But that's okay... as long as you're both safe. Come on! Let's go!" 

Pulling the two inside, she noticed the slight depression in their eyes. She knew they'd never tell her, but was glad that they always had each other for that. Dejectedly, she handed them their tickets. Maru-chan and Sakura began to head the opposite direction from where Yuugi and Yami were going, stopping to turn around, remembering that the two had never been to a theater. 

"Look," she pointed, "Your movie is over there... and we... are going to this side." 

"We're not watching the same movie?" the small one whimpered. 

"Nope! Have fun you two," she walked off, not before giving them a wink. 

Yuugi was confused. What had that wink meant? Gruffly, Yami began to lead them to their theater room, his hand never leaving Yuugi's. Inside it was dark, partially lit up by the several lights hanging along the wall. Careful not to trip, Yuugi held on to Yami's hand as they walked up the stairs to the middle of the room. Picking two seats at the end of the row, they sat down, Yami on the outside and Yuugi on the inside. They looked around to see what other people were around, that being their first time inside a theater. 

Yuugi's eyes landed on the couple in front of them, both holding some sort of refreshment. His stomach growled. Unfortunately, during their rush, the two had forgotten to stop and buy something to eat and drink. Yami got up to go and get them something to chew on, telling Yuugi to save his seat. When he returned, he found Yuugi trying his best to guard the seat from another person twice his height. Upon instinct, he tapped the guy's shoulder, pointing to the seat as his. 

The guy backed away, afraid that Yami might hurt him. The way those red eyes glowed in the barely lit room gave him an almost eerie look. Smiling comfortingly at Yuugi, he sat down, handing Yuugi two Skittles bag and a coke. Chewing slowly on the Skittles, they stared at the big screen, trying their best to ignore the couple behind them who were busy making out. Yami was getting ticked off at them because of the fact they were causing his boyfriend to get all jittery. 

He turned around and told them to get a room. Taking the coke and placing it on his armrest, he pulled the armrest between him and Yuugi up, giving him more access to the one beside him. He scooted closer to Yuugi, putting an arm around him in an embrace. That seemed to calm the young one a bit, but he still remained tense. Sighing inwardly, he kissed Yuugi's cheek to calm the young one. Instead of calming his boyfriend, he had excited him, causing him to blush. Giving up, Yami placed Yuugi's head on his shoulder, ignoring the faint whimpers and complaints. Finally, the movie started. 

After thirty minutes into the movie, Yuugi was clinging to Yami madly, as if his life depended on it. Glaring at the screen, he watched in horror as the evil spirit crept closer to one of the main girl characters. Turning away, he hid himself from the horrid view. Sakura hadn't told them that the movie she picked out would be a horror one. She clearly told them that it was a good movie. Yami frowned, mentally making a note that he'd have to get Sakura back later as he comforted Yuugi. 

Several minutes later, Yuugi found his way onto Yami's lap, his face pale and sweaty from apprehension and anticipation. Turning back to the screen, Yuugi tried to not turn away because of his fear. He wanted to face his fear but as the evil spirit pulled out a knife, he returned to hiding. Looking up at the theater ceiling, Yami whispered to Yuugi that they didn't have to stay and watch. 

"No... Yuugi wants to stay... and watch with you," he said stubbornly. 

"It's okay, Yuugi. I don't like horror movies either," he stated, noting that the goosebumps on himself. What kind of crazy people wanted to watch movies where someone gets their head chopped off? Really... 

Yuugi nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Together they exited the theater room and entered the main lobby. There, they sat on one of the chairs, Yuugi sitting on Yami's lap numbly nibbling on a Skittle. They waited for Sakura and Maru-chan to come out from their theater room, Yami ready to strangle her from scaring his little Yuugi. 

When they came out, Yami put on his most threatening glare, directing it at Sakura. She nervously laughed a bit too loudly as she got closer to the two. "You didn't tell us it was a horror movie," he hissed vehemently. "Have you forgotten how easily scared Yuugi gets?" 

Blushing in remembrance, Sakura apologized. She really was sorry. She had never meant for her plan to get that out of hand. All she wanted to do was to help the two get closer. It really wasn't her fault and the two look alikes knew that, secretly forgiving her, but not telling her that they did, just to spite her for a while. 

"Well, that's it for tonight you two! See ya! Me and this stupid fool next to me needs to get home! Bye!" With a wave, the strange couple was gone. Then again, two males was a strange enough couple already. 

"Yami, do we go now?" The little one twiddled his fingers, nervously looking around the lobby. 

"I... guess we do..." Taking Yuugi's hand, he led the two outside, the fresh night air rushing to meet them. 

Walking alone on the streets, Yami kept Yuugi close to him, afraid that some crazy kidnapper might try to take his precious love away. He kept him so close that it was hard for the both of them to walk, every few steps tripping over one another's feet. Silently, they walked, happy with the tranquility and their little moment of privacy. Unfortunately, their peace was interrupted by the shrill cries of sirens. The funny thing was they seemed awfully close, just ahead of them by a couple of blocks. 

Turning a corner, the two stopped, bewildered by what lay in front of them. Two cars had crashed, glass pieces and some car pieces lying near the scene. Feeling his heart suddenly start a weird, fast beat Yuugi's grip on his boyfriend's hand intensified. What was wrong with him? Why was seeing two cars making him feel so sick? Both passed by the scene, trying to get the image out of their heads. 

"What is the cause? And please describe the victims," one of the officers asked a witness and one of the emergency nurses. 

"Drunken driving, sir." Yuugi's heart began to beat faster, their voices becoming hardly audible to him. 

"A young male of twenty four, brown eyes, black hair. A female of eighteen, green eyes, brown hair." Their voices became mere whispers and the teen found himself slight dazed. Yuugi didn't understand it but he felt himself falling, falling into a red light. So bright, so cold. Not knowing what was happening to him, he collapsed into a world of darkness. 

'Sakura...... Maru-chan......'   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
A/N : Heh, this chapter was interesting... right. Anyways, the usual! As always. REVIEW AND CRITICIZE! I NEED IT! /sighs/ How many times have I said that? (Oh! Anyone know Yuugi's mother's name? If not, I'll just call her Mrs. Mutou.)


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N : Why do I always write this in my half awake state? Well, at least I go back and edit it before I post it up. Heh. ' Anyways, the last few chapters hardly had any interaction between the two and this one is to make up for it! Yay! Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yay! I've hit the 100 mark! ' Thank you thank you thank you! /hands you all some free Yugioh doujinshis of YuugixYami/ 

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : Hey Tange! I've finally got Rumors up! ' Teehee. And the ending was unexpected? Yayness! That's what I aiming for anyway... and I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff! XD 

**Akai Tenshi The Lovable Psyco** : /reads your bio/ Oh? Did you know you have the same birthday as Ryou? ' XD Awwwwwwww.... school?! On August 12th?! That's horrible. /huggles/ I have a month of summer left. XP Eh.. and then it's school... 

Parents and grades.. /shakes head/ Geez. Well, good luck! I'll be rooting for you! 

**Mafdet-TK** : Er.... well... is that supposed to mean the chapter is good? 'Cause I sure hope it does! 

**verdragon** : O.O Well that was expected... your evil grin. XD Yay! Wait... I don't like cheese... ' Eh.. tea will be fine. XD 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : O.O;; I always have my plot planned out before me so I'd already know if I'm gonna have a sequel or not. Ahem.. but this story I am not. ' Sorry! I confuse myself too! Since I'm not American.. and wasn't born there. I live there. Eh. 

Thank you for your sympathy! /huggles/ My next story? I plan to post Angels up after the 12 chapter of this thing. Oh wait... this is the 12th chapter! ' Woops. Well, it has YxY... and I wanted to add more to it of course. XP But it was supposed to be only RxB at the beginning. Somehow, I managed to expand that. ' 

Egads, I hope they don't delete mines. ' Well one of my stories got deleted once... but it wasn't one I really loved... so I was fine. Just sad because the email they sent didn't tell me at all what I did wrong! . And about "The Red Star Shaped Leaf" ... I plan to work on it during summer and finish it, then edit it during my school year and post it then. I have only one month of summer left. /whines/ 

**animestargirl** : Wahhhhhhh you're making me feel guilty! /cowers in a corner/ Oh well, there's a happy ending. A HAPPY ENDING! /runs off to drink tea/ 

**Angel Reaper** : Ya... I know. Why do people diss each other anyway? Kinda stupid... (You think Yami's gonna move in with his mom?! O.o;; Okie... I'll just let you read and find out ) 

**I Forget** : No I wouldn't... and it's a cliffie? O.O;; 

**Anime Crazed** : Australia? YOU ROCK! /glomps/ . Wow... /worships you/ Okie.... I'm just glad you like my story. XD  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter Twelve 

_Darkness all around, darkness everywhere. As far as he could see, there was darkness. Darkness that was suddenly lit up by a small, bright, red light that came closer to him, ready to consume him. Warmth found him and he was enveloped inside of it, feeling the missing spot in his heart being filled. Darkness. _

Darkness was soon replaced by something more pleasing, a bright light that seemed to warm his soul. Opening his eyes to greet the darkness again, he found something else. Two figures, glowing with an angelic light, stood before him, beckoning him to get closer to them. Closer and closer he ran toward them until he could feel their silky essence. He hugged them, holding them close to his heart, never wanting to let go. 

"Mommy! Daddy! It's really you..." he smiled brightly, expecting them to return the same smile. What he got was a sad expression, one of pain and longing. "Mommy? Daddy?" 

"Yuugi," he smiled, hearing his name being called by his mother. "Yuugi. You must return. You shouldn't be here." 

He shook his head stubbornly. He wasn't going to leave, not after he had finally gotten the chance to see his parents again. The two guardians sighed, trying their best not to yell at their son to leave before it was too late. Holding her son closer to her heart, Mrs. Mutou gave him a slight squeeze. 

"Why?" he asked, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. 

"Have you forgotten, Yuugi?" she asked. 

"Forgotten what, mommy?" He pulled away from the hug, backing slowly away from his two guardians. 

"Forgotten what happened..." they said together. 

"No. No! The car accident is a lie! Tell Yuugi it's a lie! You two didn't die! You're both alive and well! You're...... you're both alive..." Shaking his head, he stared down at his feet. "Somewhere..." 

Unable to hold back the tears no longer, he watched as they landed, one by one onto the invisible ground he was standing on. Mrs. Mutou pulled her son into another hug, this time she held on tighter. "It's not a lie, Yuugi. We are dead. This is a dream..." 

"It's not a dream! You're here with Yuugi! It's real!" he yelled bitterly, aggressively pulling away from the hug. Hugging himself, he stood away from his two parents, not daring to look at them no longer. "It's not a dream......" 

"Yuugi," a strict voice commanded, "This is a dream. You must wake up. There are people who are worried about you..." 

"Who?" The small boy glared dangerously at the ground. "WHO!?" 

"Yami." 

'Yami....... Yami...... I........ Yami........ where are you when I most need you?' 

"He's right beside you," his mother said. 

"W-what? How did you..." he trailed off unexpectedly. 

"In this dream world... all minds present are audible. Thoughts are heard everywhere in this world," she said dreamily, "Thoughts make this world a dream." Smiling, she placed a frail hand on his head, ruffling his hair a bit. 

"Beside me?" 

"Look." A globe appeared between him and his mother, showing the real world. 

Yami was sitting beside Yuugi, holding his hand close to his heart. His boyfriend had been taken to the hospital, the doctors still unsure of whether he'd wake up or not. It was the strangest case they had ever seen. A few hours passed and Yami still remained by his love, never leaving his side for even a second. 

"Wake up, love. Wake up," he pleaded, voice seemingly breaking. "Wake up... just wake up, Yuugi." 

_"See?" Sniffing, Yuugi rubbed the tears away from his eyes. _

"But I don't want to leave you...." Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, Mr. Mutou kissed his forehead. 

"You've grown, Yuugi. We wouldn't want to have our hard work wasted," he smiled fatherly. 

"Hard work?" Blinking cutely, he titled his head. 

"That bright light that saved you before. Let it guide you," he pushed his son out of the red light, "Now go. We can't protect you forever but he can." 

The feeling of being pushed out of a dream felt like his soul was being taken away from him and given back to him in mere seconds. Jolting awake, he sat up on the bed, his head meeting another's head. "Itai..." 

"Yuugi?" The elder enthusiastically hugged his smaller version, holding him in a death grip. 

"Yami... c-can't... breathe... let go... please." Letting go, Yami pulled his smaller version onto his lap, holding him not as harshly as before. 

"I was so worried that you'd never open those eyes to look at me again..." he whispered, tears falling freely from his puffy eyes. 

"Yuugi's here. Yuugi's sorry for being so selfish," Covering his face from his boyfriend, Yuugi dug himself deeper into the embrace. 

"You're not selfish." Smiling, he patted Yuugi's head. 

"Yes, Yuugi is! Yuugi left you. Yuugi worried you. Yuugi almost--" 

"It's okay." He grinned, trying to give Yuugi a thumbs up, while balancing him on his lap with one hand. 

"Yami--" he placed a finger on his smaller version's lips, silencing him. 

"No. You don't have to tell me. Tell me when you're ready." Yuugi smiled, nodding in agreement, hugging his boyfriend once again. 

"So, I see you're awake." Came a voice from the hospital room's door. Breaking apart quickly, Yuugi scrambled back onto the hospital bed, Yami turning to face the nearest wall. "Aw... how cute. It's alright. I'm just here to check up on little Yuugi." 

Walking up to the newly dubbed 'little Yuugi', she took out a thermometer, ready to take his temperature. Once done, she did a few more tests to make sure he was fine, nodding her approval. "Well... you're all set. You may leave, but I suggest you stay and rest." 

The whole time, Yuugi had not seen the nurse's face, embarrassed by her abrupt entrance. He turned to face her, gathering as much courage as he could muster during the uncomfortable situation. Gasping from realization, he blushed, recognizing who it was. 

"Miss Catherine?" he managed to squeak out. 

"Why, hello Yuugi. Long time no see." Before he could say 'hello' back, she pulled him into a hug. 

"Ahem!" The two broke apart, having heard Yami's slight jealous distraction. "Who are you?" 

"Oh! This is Miss Catherine, the nurse who helped me during my time of..." he stopped, remembering his pain. Yami realized his mistake and slapped himself mentally for doing so. Getting up, he went over to hug his smaller version, apologizing for what he did a million times. Yuugi shook his head, saying that it wasn't his fault. Nurse Catherine watched the two's exchange, a smile gracing her lips. 

"Well, I assume you two want time alone so I'll just go--" 

"No!" Yuugi blushed, "We're leaving......" 

"Ah, no. You should rest. I don't want you to tire..." 

"Oh, it's okay! I'm okay..." he grinned, earning himself some suspicious and worried glances. 

"Well, I'm not allowed to stop you so you're free to go." She opened the door for the two, leading them outside. They neared the stairs when Yuugi stopped walking. Turning around, Yami asked him what was wrong. 

"I... I want to see Sakura-chan and Maru-chan to make sure they're okay!" He confessed. Catherine sighed, heading in a different direction. She led them down a long corridor until they stopped before room 310. Opening the door, she allowed them to go in an visit though it wasn't allowed. 

"Shh... don't tell anyone, all right? I don't want to lose my job!" She winked, leaving the two alone with their resting friends. 

Yuugi rushed up to Sakura first, holding her hand in his while Yami went to Maru-chan, checking on the idiot to make sure he wasn't that badly injured. Giving the poor battered sensei a dismissive glance, he went on to sit on one of the chairs, fatigue wearing him down. 

"Sakura-chan..." Yuugi smiled. "Yuugi knows you'll get better. But please... get better soon? Please..." 

Nurse Catherine reentered the room, warning them that their time was up. Letting go of his sister's hand, Yuugi stood up and headed for the door, following closely behind Yami, who was unusually quiet. His boyfriend was quiet, but not that quiet. Shrugging it off, he smiled brightly, trying his best to cheer up after all that happened. They headed for the stairs again, not stopping until Yami fell, landing on his knees. Immediately, Yuugi rushed to his love's side. 

"Yami! Are you okay?" Worried that his boyfriend might not be okay, he placed a hand on his forehead, testing the temperature. He head wasn't burning hot, but it was still hot. Nurse Catherine quickly walked up the two, kneeling beside the exhausted elder, checking to see if anything else was wrong with him. 

"No, it's okay. I'm--" 

"You're not fine! It's because of Yuugi... isn't it?" He hugged his boyfriend around the neck, nearly choking him. "Yuugi shouldn't have worried you..." 

"Funny, this reminds me of when you two were first born... " Yuugi looked at the nurse, confusion written in his eyes. "You two boys had been born in the same room..." 

_"Nurse! Here's the baby!" The young Catherine looked down at the sleepy face of a baby with strange tri-colored hair. His eyes blinked open cautiously, greeting her with ruby orbs. _

"Well, aren't you a cute one? Come, we'll take you to where all the other babies are." She took him out of the room, away from his mother to join the other babies in another room. 

At the exact moment when he was out of the room, Yami gave out a shrill cry. Not knowing what to do, being a new nurse, she panicked, asking the more experienced nurses in the room to help her. The door to the babies' room opened again, and another nurse brought in another baby, immediately stopping the young baby's cries. Catherine looked at the baby wondrously. A moment ago, he had been yelling at the top of his lungs as if the world was about to end but now, he was peaceful, eyes drooping as he closed them to go to sleep. 

Walking over to the other nurse, she gazed lovingly at the other baby that just arrived. She blinked a few times, disbelief clearly shining in her eyes. The baby that arrived looked almost exactly identical as the one she carried in her arms, except for his eye color. The two nurses stared at each other, both thinking the same thing. Amazing, absolutely amazing. They placed the babies next to each other, getting the feeling that if they separated them, something horrible would happen. 

"Wow... that actually happened?" Yami blinked, agreeing whole heartedly with his look alike. "We had met a few minutes right after we were born?" Catherine nodded, not knowing what else to say. 

"Amazing..." whispered the elder, his sudden weakness forgotten. 

Looking over to Yami, she smiled sadly. "I don't know your name because your mother never gave it to us. She was a beautiful lady..." 

Yami glared at the ground, remembering that he'd have to meet her the next day. Yuugi noticed that his love wasn't going to talk much, his thoughts too busy on one lady. 

"His name is... Yami." 

-

It was near midnight when Sugoroku arrived at the hospital with his car. He urgently brushed the two inside, wanting to get away from the hospital as soon as possible. He didn't have many great experiences there with the doctors involving Yuugi's amnesia. Once home, the three sat down, each with a cup of tea. 

"I... I'm sorry... Yami... grandpa." Yuugi stared down at his cup of tea, watching as the tea leaves swirled, mixing with the water. "I'm sorry for forgetting. I'm sorry for not remembering everything. Most of all I'm sorry--" 

Sugoroku shook his head, stopping his grandson's apology shortly. "It's not your fault, Yuugi. Nothing or anything is anyone's fault. Things happen for a reason, and we can't change them." Yuugi nodded, gladly agreeing with his grandpa. "Go to sleep you two. You need the rest because tomorrow... " he glanced at Yami whom hadn't spoke at all. 

The elder got up, walking up the stairs without looking back. Yuugi quickly followed, worried about Yami. When he reached their newly shared room, he found the elder on the bed staring at the ceiling. Joining him on the bed, Yuugi took his hand into his, intertwining their hands as they always did, joining in staring at the ceiling. 

"It's okay, Yami. You can cry. Cry all you want. Yuugi will cry too. For Yuugi, for you. Won't you cry for Yuugi and yourself? Just cry." Yuugi's words struck something in Yami's heart, making the emotions he held inside explode. All the worry he had when Yuugi passed out came rushing back. All the pain of finding out his mother and knowing she abandoned him made more tears leak. 

All the things he went through, all the pain he felt. He remembered the times he'd spent with little Yuugi and how they were separated. Everything was coming back to him at that one moment, and cry he did. Yuugi turned over, his tears falling as well, and hugged his best friend and love. The two teenagers cried until both fell asleep, finally releasing all the pain both were holding in.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Yah! This chapter was SHORT! Well yea... funny isn't it? It was first short for the first few chapters then it got long for the middle chapters and now it's going back to short again! Yay! 

Anyways, remember the usual! Review and criticize! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Misori Chan outtie! (Eek! I hope my next chapter is good... )


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N : Writing stories is tiring, but as long as people enjoy it, I will tire myself out just so you'd enjoy it! 

Spoilers warning in this chapter! Yami's real name! But several fanfics already spoiled that so I dunno... Oh wells. 

Another important warning : It might ruin the story so… hmm… how shall I phrase this? Please do not get angry at me with this chapter! ' Don't worry, it turns out good. O.O;; I'll explain it at the end of the chapter… 

Another thing, I'm going to a wedding dinner (that I did not agree to going) so I didn't really have time to edit this and read it over. Sorry! But I promised I'd post it every three days... so you'll have to live with it's crappyness!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Reviews are my life. They keep my boat floating. /sighs/ If only I had a boat... 

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : Yay! You read my SetoxJou fic. You wouldn't mind reading my RyouxBakura one, would you? It's "Fear the Light" XD 

**Wandering Indigo Fire** : PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't get at mad at me with this chapter. ' 

**verdragon** : Er... you have three more chapters to go after this? It's still good? I'm writing another YuugixYami fic? /chomps on the cookies and drinks the tea/ Power to the cute Yuugi! 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : Cutest idea?! YAY!!! Hey, this story might now have a sequel but I might have one for "The Red Star Shaped Leaf"... Not really sure... but it seems like it deserves a sequel. Yay! You'll read my next story? You do know it's Angels I'm doing next, right? RyouxBakura forever!!! 

**Akai Tenshi The Lovable Psyco** : I hope it is!!! But it's alright if you can't review. As long as you keep reading. Oh great, glad you knew! Oh, you look forward to friday the 13th too?! I've been waiting all year for it. XD 

**Angel Reaper** : /coughs/ Read to find out.... I don't want to give it away... 

**Mafdet-TK** : Eek! Don't cry! Don't cry! I'll give you a cookie!!! 

**Anime Crazed** : Yay! /huggles the plushies/ It was really, really good? /sniffles/ You are too kind. 

**SonnyGoten** McDonalds commercials. They get to your head. They're EVIL! EVIL I TELLS YOU! Anyways, I'm glad you're loving it!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter Thirteen 

The next day was hectic, the two boys trying to fit everything into their schedule. Both had to work, but were free when it was near the start of the afternoon. Yuugi wanted to visit Sakura and Maru sensei but they needed to get something to eat first. There was also Yami's mother. For the moment, they'd forget about her and concentrate on their happiness. Last night, some wounds were opened and healed, but they still needed some time to mend some things. 

Yuugi walked along the streets of Domino, his eyes scanning for a good place to eat. His boyfriend was busy glaring at people as he tried to search for a place to eat as well. Finally, they stopped before Burger World, a place where teenagers would normally 'hang out'. Being the gentleman that he is, Yami opened the door for Yuugi to go in, who gladly entered and flashed him a grateful smile. The two picked a table and sat down, Yami across from Yuugi. Minutes passed when finally a waitress came by to take their order. 

"Hello... Yuugi. May I take your order?" Said Yuugi looked away from his menu to greet the newcomer, immediately putting on a smile. 

"Hello, Anzu! I didn't you worked here," he grinned. 

"Well, don't tell anyone, okay? I'm not supposed to work here." Anzu didn't know why she told Yuugi such personal business, but something inside her was saying that she could trust him. Her instincts were never wrong before so she went with it. 

Smiling, Yuugi nodded. "Of course! I don't want you to get in trouble." 

She returned the smile, gladly taking out her pen to take down their order. "So... what would you two like?" 

Yuugi pouted, his lips attracting his boyfriend's eyes, trying his best to think of something he wanted. "Um..... how about a normal burger, fries, and coke?" 

Anzu nodded, writing down the order. She turned over to the other customer, noting that he had a vacant look in his eyes. She 'ahemed' getting the elder's attention. "And you?" 

"Whatever Yuugi has is fine with me," he quickly answered. 

"Okay! I'll be back with your order in just a few minutes, so have fun you two!" Winking, she walked away. Yuugi turned to glance at Yami, finally noticing his boyfriend's strange expression. 

"Um... Yami? W-what's wrong?" He kicked himself mentally for stuttering. This was Yami, for Pete's sake, whoever Pete was. 

"Nothing..." the elder sighed, obviously full of bliss. 

"But... you've got this... odd smile... and... you're looking at Yuugi funny!" he squeaked. Yami's smile turned into a smirk as he leaned across the table, gaining closer access to his boyfriend. 

"You want to know?" Yuugi felt the elder's hot breathe close to his face, very close. 

"Eep! E-er... u-um...." he looked over to Anzu, secretly pleading that she'd come and save him from his boyfriend. Unfortunately, his luck was far too good and he received a quick peck on the lips from the elder. 

"There." Yami sat back on his seat, crossing his arms impatiently as he still held Yuugi in his line of view. He just loved to see his lover flinch and squirm in his seat. His smaller version was just too cute, but awfully naive. Too innocent and trusting. He wondered if he deserved such a beautiful and loving creature. He was going to dwell on those thoughts for a bit longer, until Anzu returned with their order, smiling more brightly than ever. The girl was strange but he liked her a more now that she was smiling. 

Handing them their orders, she sat down beside Yuugi, earning herself a jealous glare and a fidgety young boy. Anzu chuckled, shaking her head giddily. 

"It's okay! I'm not here to steal your little Yuugi," she smiled, sincerity clearly shown in her eyes. "I just wanted... to say I'm sorry for the way I behaved before." 

Yami raised an eyebrow. Before? What did she mean? Not knowing anything else to say, the elder uttered out the first thing that had came to mind. "Huh?" 

The blue eyed girl sweatdropped. "Um... about that day... at your shop?" 

"Oh. That. What about it?" He glared. Old habits die hard and all Yami's ever done is glare. 

She smiled nervously, trying her best not to explode, patience not one of her best skills. "About... being mean to you two for no reason," she sighed, lowering her eyes. "I guess... I was jealous of Yuugi and how you two were together." She looked up, expecting some sort of response. Sweatdropping, she watched Yuugi chomp away at his burger. Feeling someone's eyes on him, he looked up, giving the person a smile that'd make anyone melt. If only he didn't have food sliding down his face. If only… 

The elder smiled, though slightly disgusted with his boyfriend's eating habits, he couldn't help but find it cute and adorable. Yuugi noticed how the two others at the table were staring at him and blushed. He took one of the napkins and wiped away the food. On normal days, he'd probably wipe it away with his sleeve but he didn't want them to stare at him more than they already were. Anzu blinked and smiled. The boy was just far too cute. No wonder Yami had fallen for him. Anzu frowned. She hoped that Yuugi wasn't only a cute toy to Yami. She couldn't be blamed for thinking that, after getting a bad aura from the elder. 

Shaking away the thoughts, she returned to what she was previously saying, blushing for the expectant stares she was getting from the two look alikes. "And um... now that I've had time to think about it, I realize how foolish I was. I see now how you two are meant to be with each other. I'm sorry!" She bowed her head, tears sliding down her face. Who would have thought she was such a sensitive person? 

"No! It's not your fault, Anzu!" The poor girl looked up, grateful that she hadn't been yelled at. How could she have been so rude and cruel toward the amethyst eyed boy next to her? How could she ever forgive herself? "Friends?" 

She gladly took the hand, "Friends." 

-

"Hurry, Yami! We'll miss the visiting hour!" The little one dragged his boyfriend through the crowd, dodging couples, old people, and mostly little kids. They arrived right on time at the hospital, both desperately trying to catch their breaths. Taking Yuugi's hand in his, Yami began to lead both inside the large building. He growled quietly as he took in how white that place was. 

Hastily pulling the two into the elevator, he pressed for the third floor. It was only a few seconds before they arrived on the right floor, both quickly exiting the elevator to let other people get in. Instantly, they headed for room 310 where Sakura and Maru-chan were still resting and where they had been born. Yuugi twisted the knob, trying his best not to make a single noise, just in case Sakura and her stupid roommate were sleeping. Apparently, they weren't. The two look alike sweatdropped as they watched the scene playing before them. 

"Argh! Baka onna! Get away from me!" The two pair of eyes followed their Maru sensei as he ran round and round the room, trying to escape the wrath of Sakura-chan. 

"Stop! You quick bastard! Let me see your injuries now!" Typical of the mother hen Sakura, though the two, sweatdropping more. She stopped chasing after the energetic sensei, panting for breath, every once in a while muttering things like 'stupid quick bastard' or 'calling me a baka onna'. 

The elder, having had enough of their little lover's spat 'ahemed' as he normally did, trying to get their attention. He involuntarily twitched when the ignored him, completely deaf to his little attempt to get their attention. Yuugi stood beside Yami, sweatdropping and worrying about the safety of their two elders. Yami's intimidating aura had multiplied over the last few seconds and he wasn't sure if he should stay behind to watch whatever the elder was going to do to the two. 

He turned around, ready to run out of the room screaming 'bloody murder' when a hand caught his collar. Pouting, Yuugi turned to attempt to glare at his boyfriend. It wasn't fair that he was always stronger. Sniffing indignantly, he turned to try and glare at the nearest wall, failing miserably. It just wasn't fair. 

Yami 'ahemed' again, this time getting the two elder's attention. Sakura was the first to greet him, running up to him to hug him, nearly tackling him to the ground. He gasped, frantically flapping his arms, a sure sign that he was suffering from lack of oxygen. Sakura blinked, wondering why in the world her little brother was flapping his arms so. Was he trying to fly? She nuzzled into him, smiling. 

"Silly, Yami. You know humans can fly," she cooed. 

"I-I'm...... not.....," he gasped for breathe, Sakura finally releasing him. "Trying to fly!" 

"Oh? Then what were you trying to do?" Titling her head confusedly, she turned to Yuugi, wondering if he knew what his boyfriend had been doing. 

"I was trying to get air!" he yelled, his ego bruised. 

"Ah... right. Sure your were," she patted his head, starting to talk nonsense about how Yami was in denial. 

Maru-chan greeted him next with his usual mood swings. First, he held him close, hugging him to death, yelling things about how worried he was about himself. Afterwards, he shoved Yami away pointing a finger at him, saying that Yami had to write a ten page report about ants the next day for being late to visit him. Yami sweatdropped, walking over to a chair to ignore his crazy sensei. From his place on the chair, he crossed his hands, glaring at the elder. 

"I only have you for History!" he yelled, "And what does a report about ants have to do anything with History?! 

"Why, it has everything to do with history! Did you know that--" Sakura clasped a hand over her roommate's mouth, muffling his incessant ranting. She apologized to the two, blaming it on the fact that the idiot next to her hadn't taken his medicine. 

"He's on medication?!" Sakura blinked, surprised that Yuugi would yell. 

"Of course. He's injured, isn't he?" She smiled motherly. 

"Oh... Yuugi just thought...." he trailed off. 

"What exactly were you thinking, my little cute baby brother?" Yuugi's face reddened. 

"Er... um..." be began. 

"Yes?" She smiled, her fangs showing slightly, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

"Thathehassomesortofmentalproblem," he finished quickly. 

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?" Her smile had changed to a slight smirk, trying her best not to burst out laughing. Yuugi was just too naive sometimes and he always got the wrong message. 

"That Yuugi..." Sakura smiled, turning around to face Maru-chan. He flinched, not liking the look she was giving him, not liking it at all. Backing away, he frantically searched for anything to save him. 

"Someone help me!" 

-

"Well, bye! Get well soon you two!" Smiling brightly, Yuugi pulled Yami out of the room. 

They walked along the corridor, Yami noticing how Yuugi had passed the elevator. He looked at his boyfriend's back, wondering what was wrong with him. At the end of the corridor was a large window. Yuugi stopped, putting his hands up against the window. He looked down at the ground, never taking his eyes off it. 

"Yami..." 

"Yes?" The elder walked up to his love, strong arms wrapping around the young one's thin waist. 

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to float around endlessly? To fly?" Yuugi smiled sadly, watching people walk in and out of the hospital from his view. 

"No..." 

"Yuugi likes to watch people from high places, to watch what they're doing. To listen to what they say. Just to... hear them. Do you?" Yami thought it over a bit. He had never quite focused his attention on other people before, just Yuugi and their two elders. 

"I don't know Yuugi. I've never tried. Besides, what had gotten you to ask me this?" he asked, not quite understanding what they were talking about. 

"Oh. Yuugi was just wondering, nothing much." He turned around in his boyfriend's arms, resting his head on the elder's shoulder. "Yuugi just worries about you. That's all. Like today... you'll be meeting your mother.... and... and.... Yuugi's worried." 

Yami frowned. He didn't know why Yuugi would worry about such a thing. He'd be there with him the whole time, wouldn't he? 

"There are so many people in this world, Yami. And you seem so unreal. Everything that's happened seem so unreal. Why do we live to suffer, Yami? Why?" Sadly, the elder rubbed his boyfriend's back comfortingly, hoping that it'd make him feel a bit better. 

"I don't know why, Yuugi. Things just are, I guess. But... we'll make it through together, okay? Just know, that I'll never leave you. It's a promise." He sniffed. Their little talk had brought some unknown feelings to resurface inside him. 

"Sorry... Yuugi didn't mean to make you sad..." 

"No, it's okay. Sadness is a part of life, right?" Yuugi numbly nodded, trying his hardest to smile. 

"Right." Yami put on a grin, taking Yuugi's hand and they began their way down the stairs. He was thankful that there were stairs conveniently located next to their spot. 

-

Yuugi nervously pulled on the end of his t-shirt. It was another ten minutes before Yami's mother would arrive. The two stood at the entrance, patiently waiting for her to come. The little one flinched for the eleventh time. He was nervous and he knew it. He couldn't help but feel out of place. After all, it was supposed to be only Yami and his mother at first but he wanted badly to be there with the elder. 

Footsteps slowly approached the two, gaining the nervous teen's attention. He flinched again, trying to put on a smile. He had never been in a situation quite like this before. Sure, there were many times when he had to accompany little kids when he was doing volunteer work, but none of them ever had to have a talk with their long lost mother whom abandoned them almost immediately. This was completely different. He sighed inwardly, reaching out a hand to shake hers. 

"Well, I hadn't expected you to be here, Yuugi." She smiled, letting go of his hand. 

"Gomen, Miss Hatsu but Yuugi... I wanted to come with him," he nearly whimpered. 

"Oh, that's quite all right. How about we talk, sitting down?" The duo merely nodded, both following her to one of the picnic benches. The two look alikes sat across from her, Yuugi looking down at the shaky hand that held his in its warmth. "Well, I'm here so Yami can ask questions. So... ask questions..." 

Yami cleared his throat, wanting his voice to be clear and not hoarse. "Who's my father?" 

"I thought you would ask that," she looked sadly at her son. "He......was my brother." 

'Brother!? Yami's father... is... is Miss Hatsu's brother!? But.......' 

The elderly lady began to sob uncontrollably, hiding her face behind her hands. "I know it's wrong... but at that time we were confused. It was all a mistake.... a mistake...." 

"Why did you.... abandon me?" he asked, ignoring her soft cries and the ache in his heart. 

"I was ashamed! At that time and my family... they... they wanted me to get rid of you! I didn't want to! I really didn't want to..." she rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away. 

"I... I've heard enough," Yami stood up, his mask breaking to show a pained expression one a mix of pain and anger. 

'Yami...' 

He walked away from his so called mother, his breathing shallow. Yuugi looked between Miss Hatsu and his boyfriend. Yami's mother stood up as well, running over to hug her son. 

"Please... I really... hadn't meant to..." she began. 

"There are many things people don't mean to do," he said coldly, brushing her off. He began to walk again, trying his best to ignore the pain he felt inside. 

'Yami...... why are you hiding?' 

"Stop, Atemu!" 

'Atemu? Is that Yami's name?' 

Yami stopped, his eyes wide. Was that his real name? He felt himself being turned around by his mother, unable to move any further. 

"I love you. You're my son. You're everything to me. I know... that it's hard to forgive me, but... please... try and give me a chance?" 

"Is.... my.... name..... Atemu?" She nodded. Yami blinked, tears now falling. He didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that his brain thought off. He ran. He ran away from her. 

"Atemu!" 

'Atemu...' 

Yuugi didn't know why but after learning Yami's true name, he felt an ache inside his heart. Was Yami feeling the same? Getting up, he was about to sprint after his boyfriend when a hand stopped him. 

"Please... talk to Yami for me? I know that only you can. I don't know why but I get this feeling--" 

"I want to thank you," Miss Hatsu's eyes widened from surprise. "I want to thank you for giving birth to Yami. Right now, I am angry. Angry at you for abandoning him, but you hadn't aborted him. I thank you. And he's not Atemu, he's Yami!" He broke, more tears falling. 

"T-thank me?" She shook. Never had anyone thanked her for giving birth to Atemu. 

"Your family was not glad with Yami's birth but I am. I was the moment he had been born. Thank you..." 

"I... I don't know what to say," she looked happy, yet sad. 

"Yami means the whole world to me. I don't know what would have happened if he ever... if he...." Yuugi stopped, not wanting to think further on that thought. 

"I'm sorry..." Miss Hatsu hugged him. 

"What for?" He felt himself liking the hug. 

"For everything. I might not be able to take care of Yami but I'd like to still be a part of his life. Here's my... phone number if you ever want to keep in contact." Smiling, she let go. "Now go to him. He needs you." 

Yuugi ran. He ran faster that he ever did before. He searched for his love, going through faces he saw along the streets. Stopping to get oxygen, he gazed into ever direction. He felt hope slipping away. The more he ran, it seemed, the further he got away from finding his one and only. Yuugi shook his head, slapping the thoughts away. More determined than ever, he started to run again. He called out for his love but no reply came. He stopped, realization hitting him smack in the head. 

"Of course!" 

Yami liked water. No, not like. Yami was obsessed with water, fascinated by it. He remembered his grandfather talking about a dock near Domino and began to head in the direction that the old man pointed out to on one of their trips. He arrived at the dock, breathless, hysterically looking for anyone that fit his boyfriend's description. He found him, not long after, facing the ocean on one of the many docks. Slowing his pace, he began to walk up to the lone boy. Stopping to stand beside him, Yuugi looked at the vast ocean, so endless. 

"Yami..." he looked at the elder, wanting him to look at him as well. All he got was a blank expression. He hugged him, hoping that it'd make him feel better. "Cry, Yami, cry. Please cry..." 

"I... Yuugi..." the young boy smiled, glad that Yami was finally speaking to him. 

"Cry, Yami. Please?" 

"Why?" He gazed down into the bright pools of amethyst that seemed to put him in a trance every time he looked into those eyes. 

"Because it'll make you feel better..." Yami began to shake violently, tears finally falling from his eyes. "It's okay..." 

"She...said... that it had been a mistake? Am I a mistake?" Yuugi shook his head. 

"Of course not," he reassured the elder. 

"My father... he... he..." 

"Yuugi doesn't care. Doesn't care," he whispered, his own tears falling again. 

"W-what?" Yuugi smiled, gazing lovingly at Yami's bewildered expression. 

"Yuugi doesn't care who your father is. Yuugi doesn't care who your mother is. They were in love. Love is blind. That doesn't make you any less. You're Yami. You're not Atemu... or anyone else. You're Yami...... and...... Yuugi..... Yuugi..... loves you.... Yami." The short teen hugged him, wanting to never let go of the elder. 

"I--" 

"Shh...... shh....... you don't have to say it. Yuugi knows you love Yuugi too," he smiled, letting go of the elder. "So how about we go home? Yuugi's tired of all this crying." Yami smiled, nodded, and took his love's hand in his, gazing down at their hands intertwined adoringly. 

'Yuugi... what would I do without you?' 

"Well, you would die and rot," he said, smiling impishly. Yami's eyes widened. 

"You heard me? But how...?" Yuugi tilted his head, slightly confused himself. 

"Yuugi doesn't know how but mother once told Yuugi in the dream that... thoughts make the dream world and any thoughts in the dream world is heard by anyone. Do you think that since we... can... communicate with each other in our dreams.... we can hear each other's thoughts?" Yami thought it over. It did make sense, but he wanted to make sure. 

'I like fish.' 

"You like fish!?" Yami grinned. So it did work. Yuugi blushed, embarrassed by his outburst. He wasn't a fan of fish. 

"Well... it does work." He pulled Yuugi away from the boundless body of water, heading for their home. 

"Yami?" 

"Yes?" He tightened his grip. 

"Miss Hatsu left you her number so if you ever want to......" Yami nodded, knowing exactly what Yuugi was trying to say. 

-

The lady known as Yami's mother or Hatsu-san, tiredly laid down on her couch. It had been a long day and quite frankly, she was dying. Not literally, of course. Tiredly, she flicked off the light, ready to go to sleep. It didn't matter that she would fall asleep on the couch in the living room. All she wanted at the moment was to go to sleep. Plain sleep. Her thoughts wandered off to her son Atemu... no... Yami. Yami was who he was. Not Atemu. 

She had _never_ agreed to leaving Yami at that orphanage. She loved Yami with all her heart, but they forced her to give him up. Who was she kidding? Hatsu-san slapped herself, literally. She shouldn't have given him up. She should have fought to keep him, to keep her precious son. But she had been too cowardly to fight. Laughing bitterly out loud, she looked around for any sign of life beside herself. Of course there wasn't. Every since she gave up Yami, she had moved out, establishing that she wanted nothing to do with the rest of her family. She was all alone and it had been so long since she was in the company of another being. 

She yawned, tired from all that had happened that day. Plus, all the crying she did took a lot out of her. Her eyes slowly drooped, her mind ready to enter dreamland. She was close to sleep when a ringing behind her made her jump up. Frightened by the sound, she checked the room for any intruders. Relief washed over her when she realized it was only the phone. She picked it up, twirling the cord with one finger nervously. 

"H-hello?" 

"Hello, Mother."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Hah! This chapter took me HOURS to finish. Gosh. Anyways, what did you think?! And as usual... REVIEW! Review! I command you to! Just kidding! Oh and don't forget to criticize, okay? XD 

Oh, the warning at the top? Well, I know that some of you might be against incest, but I'm not. The idea doesn't disgust me. ' But yea, just for the record. I do NOT agree with SetoxMokuba. That's… just wrong. ' 

Anyway, I wanted to use that as a big surprise, okie? And there's nothing wrong with incest. Anyway, I hope you still read this up until the end. Just three more chapters to go. Next one is a short, pointless fluff chapter! Bye! 

Whew! This chapter was long! O.O


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N : SHORT, very short chapter but I hope you enjoy it still!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Blahhhhhhhhhhhhh.... /hugs all my reviewers/ You guys rock!!! 

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : Big shocker! Yay! Mission accomplished! /smiles/ 

**Mafdet-TK** : Eheheheheheh... Don't cry! /pats your back/ 

**verdragon** : /huggles plushie/ THANKS! YEP.. of course I am! XD Glad you enjoyed this story! Teehee. 

**Anime Crazed** : Nope. No Anciet Egypt. SORRY! I try do lots of AU, but I'll think about the Ancient Egypt thing. /huggles the Ryou and Bakura plushies/ 

**SilverWing147** : Not B! Not B! And I'm not gonna continue the phone conversation at all. That's just how I write. You'll see once you read this one. 

**Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison** : /blushes/ Thanks! I'm not used to compliments... heh. Me? Great sense of humor? Thanks too! O.O Favorites? WOW! Thanks a lot! I don't think you're loony. And I didn't get Sakura from CCS! XD 

**Akai Tenshi The Lovable Psyco** : /pats your back/ I will be writing another YamixYuugi fic so don't worry! Aw... oh wells. I'll buy it... soon. I hope. I wish. Bleh! I'd better! Teehee. 

**SoulDreamer** : Irony? Where!? O.o Oh ... /doesn't get it/ I'm stupid, you know? 

**Koishii No Tenshi1** : YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!! /huggles/ I MISSED YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! SO SO SO MUCH! /glomps/ T.T 's mean.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter Fourteen 

The next week of school went by quickly, almost immediately. During that week, the captain of the two look alike's track team announced that a tournament was coming up and that he'd chosen Yuugi to be the one to represent them. The young one's face had turned as red as a tomato when it was announced. The tournament was going to be held next week at their school. Their captain had, unfortunately, volunteered their school to host the tournament. 

Yami's mother made up with him and the two were getting along very well. Sometimes, she'd stop by the game shop and visit, checking to make sure the elder was eating all his the needed minerals, vitamins, and nutrients. Stay healthy and eat well, she kept reminding the two. Yuugi smiled at the memory and brushed a stray bang away from his face. 

He sighed happily as he finished organizing yet another box of games. His grandfather had ordered more games, mostly the new card game that was becoming a craze within Japan. Duel Monsters was what the game was called. Yuugi had been captured by the beauty of the game but he was too busy with school, work, and Yami to have time for it. Turning around, he watched his boyfriend go through the list of things that they had ordered, making sure everything arrived safely. Yami looked up, catching his smaller version's eyes. He smiled, returning back to his work shortly after. 

Yuugi sighed, dejectedly. The weekend was boring and Yami rarely ever talked, even if the most he ever talked was when he was around Yuugi. The little one took off his apron, heading to the back of the store. He sat on one of the crates out back, pulling his knees close to his face so that he could rest on them. Letting out a tired yawn, he snuggled closer to himself. 

Sakura and Maru had gotten out of the hospital three days ago and everything was back to normal. Yami started to open up again, now talking more to other people at school beside himself. He felt sad, sorry, and ashamed of himself for wanting Yami all to himself. The elder deserved to have friends just like everybody else. Deep inside his heart, he just hoped that Yami would never leave him. He knew he was being selfish but he was only human. Yuugi closed his eyes, beckoning sleep to come and take him away. 

-

"Yes, I'm fine mother. Yuugi's fine too, he's sleeping. Oh.. okay. Bye." 

When the amethyst eyed teen woke up, he wasn't on the crate any longer, but in the comfort of his room. It was Yami's room too, to be exact. He sat up slowly on the bed, shaking his head to wash the sleepiness away. He stopped when two arms encircled him from behind. Gasping softly, his vision was blocked by the two hands clasped gently before his eyes. 

"I've got a surprise for you," a voice whispered. He recognized the voice. It had to be Yami, it just had to be. 

Yuugi nodded, feeling one of the hands leaving and the other sliding across his face to keep his eyes covered still. The hand that strayed away found its way to his hand. The 'mystery' person helped him to stand up, leading him to who knows where. When they stopped moving, Yuugi knew they were still inside his room. 

"Don't open your eyes until I say so," the voice said. Yuugi nodded. He felt the hands leave his face, and his hand. "Open them." 

Trying his best to hold back his shock, Yuugi put a hand on his lips, silencing his gasp. It was remarkable. Beautiful. His hand found its way to the canvas, trailing across the beautiful colors and details. Just marvelous. He turned around to see his boyfriend, eyes shining with tears. 

"Did you paint this, Yami?" The elder nodded, a smile on his face. Yuugi smiled, closing his eyes to inhale his lover's scent as he rested on his shoulder. "It's wonderful. Yuugi can't... Yuugi doesn't know what to say..." 

"Just say you'll go on another date with me tomorrow," the elder put his arms around Yuugi's waist, pulling them closer. 

"Okay." 

The two began to make their way downstairs to the kitchen after hearing Sugoroku calling them for dinner. Yuugi pulled away, taking Yami's hand, and leading them away from where the painting lay. 

From outside the window, the sun was going down, giving the painting and almost unrealistic glow. The painting held a picture of the seventeen year old Yami with the seventeen year old Yuugi in his lap. Beside them lay the puzzle from when they had been but five, Yami no Yuugi written across its many pieces. The two look alikes in the picture looked at sun that slowly faded, smiling and shining with happiness.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : This ish soooooooooo short! But I promise the next chapter will be longer! But it's the last chapter! Eep! Then it's the epilogue. So review and criticize, ya? Ya????? YAAAAAAAAA? Okay, now I feel stupid. 

Note : Er... I've been getting reviews where people are sad this thing's almost over. Just to let you all know, I'll be doing another YamixYuugi fic. My fic "Angels" is the newest one up. It does have YamixYuugi if you wanna check it out. XD TA!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Eeep.... this is the last chapter! And then it's a epilogue! XD 

Um... I'm using a song in this chapter so disclaimer! 

Disclaimer : I do NOT, I repeat, I do NOT own the song "Run" by Snow Patrol. I found it one day listening to K Roq (106.7 FM) and the song fits my story. I call it 'Fate'. And if Snow Patrol just HAPPENS to read this story I just wanted to tell them that they are a fantastic band and I'm gonna start buying their CDs if I'm not broke. Ehehe... 

Got the lyrics offa so don't sue me! 

Anyways... song lyrics will be in **Bold** so enjoy! The song is like for the long whole story and sometimes it mostly focuses on this last chapter... er before the epilogue! .'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. I really appreciated it... and to thank you all, here's a big hug from me. That's not much but eh. It's all I can do right now. XD /HUG/ 

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : Eek! Hi Tange! Sorry I haven't been on yesterday. T.T But thanks for the review! The fluff rocked?! XD Thanks! ' Oh oh, um... okay! XD Glad that you will read my other ficcies! /huggles you/ 

**animestargirl** : O.O I tend to do lots of sweet and short stuff. Just be glad I hardly do that anymore. XD **Akai Tenshi The Lovable Psyco** : I update on Friday the 13th! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD 

**Koishii No Tenshi1** : Yea, it's purrty long. Don't worry, there's an epilogue? /sweatdrops/ Right. I MISSED YOU LOTS! /hugs you tightly/ 

**Mafdet-TK** : Eeek... moo, don't cry! /pats your back/ It'll be er... okay? XD 

**Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison** : But I like you, freaky girl! XD O.O Too much chocolate... hmm... er... thank you Kai! And thank you Jade for loving my fic! XD 

**verdragon** : Oh, I never got to address this issue before but your review in 'Rumors', thank you. And I've read many good SetoxJou fics... the plots are just very... similiar... XD /sweatdrops/ 

**Sansi** : YEA! I have this one I really really really wanna write! YxY rocks!!! /huggles the two/ How can you NOT like them together? 

**SoulDreamer** : /grin/ Thank you! XD Sweet chapters are good, right? Right? /has low self confidence/ T.T 

**Angel Reaper** : Incest isn't that nasty... but I don't agree with SetoxMokuba, do you? /shudders/ 

**Elvlen-princess9744** : Wow, I got two of the same reviews from you! XD That rocks! XD 

**Anime Crazed** : Yep, it is! Just a mature version of themselves now that they've grown up. XD 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : Lily, my dear! I've missed you! /huggles/ Yes I still want your opinion! Why wouldn't I?! You rock! XD Yea, I agree. Bashing makes Anzu seem VERY OOC. Oh well. XD Basket cases? /confused look/ XD  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter Fifteen 

Yuugi hastily stuffed a sandwich into his mouth. It was their second date and this time Yami planned it himself. Most importantly, they'd be alone with just each other's company. The elder came up with an extremely unique date. The crimson eyed boy suggested that they go to the park and stay there all day, each just wallowing in the other's presence. It was strange, but Yuugi enjoyed how it was coming along. 

They left their house first thing in the morning, heading straight to Domino Park where they'd stay for the whole day until it was time to go back home and sleep. Yami packed their food for all the necessary times of feeding for the day, packing extra because of Yuugi's appetite. They had first sat on a bench side to side, both enjoying a nice breakfast that consisted of bread and milk. 

**I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done **

After their short breakfast, the two had gone to the swings, sitting on it and not really swinging. They just swayed a bit, talking to each other about everything and anything. Once finished, Yami took Yuugi to the large lake located within the park and rented them a paddle boat. He said that it'd help Yuugi's legs and prepare him for the tournament. Secretly, he just wanted them to have a nice romantic day. 

After their little boat adventure, the two headed back to one of the picnic tables to enjoy their lunch. Yuugi frowned when he saw what they would be having. It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He loved the jelly but he was starting to think Yami had a bread obsession. Yuugi asked if they could sit on one of the rocks beside the lake to watch the ducks and geese, maybe getting a chance to feed them bread. 

When lunch was over, the two went over to rent a two person bike. Yami used the same excuse he used before. It would help Yuugi's legs and prepare him for the upcoming tournament. The little one had snorted, knowing that Yami was just faking it. He smiled from an afterthought. It was sort of cute the way Yami was dodging the fact that he only wanted a romantic day. Shaking his head, Yuugi took another bite out of the sandwich. 

**And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Anyway from here **

Bike riding went on for two hours straight and Yuugi's legs started to tire from all the walking, paddling, and peddling. He slumped over to one of the many benches, telling Yami that they should rest for a while. They rested for an hour. The elder spent the hour glaring at people who walked by and gave them weird stares, while his smaller version slept on his shoulder, snoring quite loudly but very cutely. Once, a passerby had been too focused on giving the two the 'weird glance' that he walked into a tree. The elder snickered, his mood seeming to lift up by that one stupid event. 

Their hour of rest came and went and pretty soon they were up again. Yami pulled Yuugi to another of the rental places, renting them rollerblades. Once again, he used the same excuse. It was to help Yuugi's legs he said. Yuugi sweatdropped. It had been the third time that he had used that lame excuse and it was getting a bit irritating. ! 

**Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear **

They rollerbladed for several hours. Both didn't have any experience with rollerblades so they didn't get much exercise and only ended up try to catch the other and stop one another from falling. Somehow rollerblading caused a great amount of laughter from the two. They had fun watching the other fall and landing on his bottom, glaring at the sky indignantly. 

Yuugi snorted, catching the attention of his boyfriend. Currently, they were having dinner and they were having a ham and cheese sandwich. He was really starting to believe that Yami had a strange obsession for bread. Either that or an obsession for sandwiches. Swallowing the last piece of his sandwich, he folded his legs up. Nighttime came and the two were sitting on the grass, facing the lake and looking up at the moon and stars. Yuugi sighed happily, feeling relaxed. 

Yami was sitting beside his smaller version, happy and full inside. The whole day they had spent at the park was really fun. He twisted his head to look at the one beside him. All around were trees and he could feel the slight breeze that blew at Yuugi's bangs ever so softly, making him seem like an adorable child. The teen smiled, reaching a hand to caress his boyfriend's cheek, earning him a sigh of content as Yuugi nuzzled his hand. !! 

**Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say **

They spent a few more minutes of silence, both staring at the other. Of course, every good romance moment was always somehow ruined. Yuugi blushed when his stomach rumbled impatiently, wanting more food. The elder chuckled, amused. He rummaged through their backpack, searching for any food that was leftover. He frowned, flipping the bag over to try and dump any of the contents out. There was none. The little one's stomach gave another growl, making him blush more. 

"I-it's okay, Yami..." he started. 

"No. Stay here. I'll go buy you something to eat." Yami stood up, giving Yuugi one last glance before he took off in a run to go find some food. 

"Yami..." the little one sighed, hugging himself happily. "You're so nice to Yuugi..." 

Yuugi shifted, turning his attention back to the lake. The moon was out, floating above the sky peacefully, its reflection visible in the clear water. Standing up, Yuugi walked over to the lake stopping to kneel at the edge. He leaned over it, staring at his reflection. 

'Yami...' 

**To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do **

"You're disgusting." Yuugi flinched, standing up to turn around to face whoever had spoken. He gasped, seeing that it was Sai. His shocked expression showed his surprise and apprehension. He couldn't quite comprehend why Sai was there. 

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, moving to the side a bit as each word was pronounced. He stopped beside a tree, his eyes widening more than they had before. 

"You. Disgusting. Loving a boy who looks almost identical to you," he spat. "I don't know why the captain chose you. I bet you're not even that good at running." 

Yuugi shook his head. It wasn't true. The captain said that Yuugi was the fastest person that he had seen in a while. Their captain couldn't possibly have been lying to them. After all, he really wanted to win that tournament. 

**Light up...**

"N-no... I-I... y-you're... w-wrong!" His eyes widened when Sai started to walk closer. 

"Am I?" He had gotten close enough to Yuugi for the short teen to be able to see his eyes. Yuugi swallowed, sweat sliding down his face. Before he could think or even say anything, Sai had him pinned against the tree. He held Yuugi up by his collar, their heights now equal. "Disgusting..." 

'Y-yami! Where are you?!' 

-

Yami dropped the snack he just bought, turning around to run back to the direction where Yuugi was. He heard his small lover's cry and wondered what was the matter. His pace quickened when the plea rang throughout his head, this time louder and more panicked. He rushed over to their private area, stopping when he saw Yuugi pinned against the tree and a bruise starting to form on his cheek. 

He felt anger run through him, making his blood boil. Seeing Yuugi like that somehow made him feel an urge to murder anyone in his way. He tackled Sai to the ground, releasing Yuugi, who dropped lifelessly next to the tree, his eyes wide as he watched Yami and Sai. 

**Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
I just want to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads **

The next few minutes were a blur to Yami. All he could see was red, his own rage fueled by his need for blood to be spilled. Suddenly, he felt nothing, dropping to the ground on his knees. He gazed down at his bloody hands with his half-lidded eyes, moving them around to see if the blood was real. He mentally asked himself whose blood it was. He looked over to Yuugi, who backed against the tree, trying his best to shrink and disappear. 

"Yuugi..." he rasped, crawling over to the frightened teen. 

"N-no... stay away...." the amethyst eyed boy whimpered, edging back against the tree even more. Yami stopped in his tracks, his head hanging down in shame. 

"I-I'm sorry..." He stood up, turning away. "I understand you don't want to see me anymore..." He ran away from Yuugi, ran away from everything. He ran away as fast as his inhuman legs could carry him. Away. 

"Y-yami..." Sniffing, Yuugi stood up. He swayed slightly from dizziness and collapsed. 

-

A few weeks passed and the investigation held for Sai's murder was over. Everything returned to what it once was, a peaceful and uninteresting city. Everything was normal, except for the disappearance of one boy. The police never found out who did kill Sai, but the investigation was stopped, no one wanting to look back on that day again. The department agreed, allowing the case to be closed with no further inspections. 

Yuugi traced his slim fingers down the wooden part of the canvas, loving the feel of wood on his fingers. They reminded him of Yami. The elder had disappeared after that fatal incident and Yuugi hadn't seen him since. He smiled sadly, studying the picture. Carefully he took out a red pen. He pointed the tip on the top of the canvas and began to write. He clapped his hands together once finish, putting the pen away. On the painting was written 'Yami and Yuugi'. 

Back then, he had been afraid of Yami, not because of what he had done, but why he had done it. He felt that if he ever got into any more danger, who knew what else Yami could have done. Dejectedly, he took the canvas off its stand, stuffing it in his shoulder bag. He grabbed several notebooks from his table and other utensils. The last thing he put in was his laptop, newly bought. 

_"Yami? Where are you?" Yuugi called out from within their dreamworld, wondering if Yami would reply. "Yami... it's okay. You can... come out now..." Sniffing, be wiped his tears away on his sleeve. "Please..." _

From the deepest part of his heart, Yuugi could feel Yami in the dreamworld. He sniffed again, now allowing his tears to fall freely. He had done so much crying. He wondered if he'd ever be able to live happily. Turning around, he began to exit the dreamworld. 

"Wait!" Yuugi immediately turned around, his eyes wide and expectant. From the shadows of the dreamworld, Yami appeared before him. "I thought... you were--" 

Yuugi shook his head, banishing all thoughts of regret from Yami. "No. No. Yuugi never _hated_ you, Yami. How can Yuugi hate someone Yuugi loves?" Yami quivered, feeling his strength leaving him. He put his arms around Yuugi and pulled them closer. 

"I don't deserve you..." Yuugi tightened his grip on Yami's jacket. 

"Yami--" 

"Let's go somewhere else, far away from here. Let's start over...." Yami whispered, urgently with fright. 

"O-okay..." Nuzzling close to Yami, Yuugi felt himself feeling safer than ever before. "Let's start over and leave everything behind, okay Yami?" 

**Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess **

Yuugi walked out his room, closing the door behind him for the last time. He walked across the hallway, peeking in his grandfather's room. 

"Goodbye, Grandpa." He continued walking down the stairs and into the shop. He went out the back way, never looking back. Tomorrow, his grandfather would find his note. 

Yuugi gazed up at the sky. It was the morning but it was a hazy day, the clouds gray and about to rain. Yuugi searched the back of the store with his eyes for his boyfriend. "Yami? Are you here?" 

"I'm here." From behind one of the crates, Yami walked over to Yuugi giving him a hug. "Are you sure you want to... leave everything behind? Your friends, your grandfather, for me?" The little one nodded, feeling quite sure of himself. "You ready?" 

"Hai." Taking his smaller version's hand in his, he breathed out deeply. 

"Let's run, Yuugi." 

The End! 

Just kidding! You didn't think I'd end that there? After all, I've been going on about an epilogue. ' Tch. You'll get your happy ending. I just didn't want the happy ending to be sappy and on this one chapter. Hehe. Besides, I'm a supernatural freak. XD 

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
! I love rollerblading, don't you? . 

!! I sculpted (look, I sound artistic!) the park after a park I've been to. It's really nice... 

A/N : Gah... well you do what to do! Review and criticize! And I'll get the epilogue up! Heh heh... /starts to laugh insanely/ 

Er... Ignore that. (Hope the ending wasn't too rushed. XD)


	16. Epilogue

A/N : O.O Wow... it's already the epilogue! Enjoy?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Usual reply to reviews of the last chapter and I'll do special thanks at the bottom. XD 

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : Hey, Tange! I nearly caught you on AIM today but you left. O.o Anyways, hope you enjoy my epilogue. 

**Akai Tenshi The Lovable Psyco** : No, I don't live in places with hurricanes. I live in California. We're known for our earthquakes! /grins/ Yay, glad you liked the chapter! You'll miss it? Thanks! /huggles/ Aw... your Friday the 13th was bad? I don't really remember mines. Bad memory... /shakes head/ 

**SilverWing147** : Yay! It was the bomb! Hey, have you updated any stories or wrote new ones lately? I haven't been able to check up on that... gomen. 

**Egypts** : Bwahahahahah.... XD Glad you liked the little twist... was it a twist? 

**Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison** : XD That's nice. Sadly, he doesn't have a grave. XD Er.... thanks. Wow, I never thought I was a good writer. /blushes/ Eheh but still, I'm grateful! Glad you love my fic. No no, I really do like you freaky girl! XD It's a cute nickname too... 'freaky girl'. Geh, don't mind me, I go up to strangers and complement them. XD Is that your mouse? 

**Anime Crazed** : Ah, the last chapter was a tad over dramatic... don't you think? XD But yea, it was sad. Oh wells... they're still together! Bwahahaha! 

**The Chaotic Ones** : Hey! I suffer from insomnia too! Anyway, it was sort of the happy ending but yea, I wanted an epilogue for some odd reason. O.O 

**Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel** : Gomen for updating before you could review! It's just, I promised I'd update exactly every three days. Teehee. Anywho, glad you liked chapter 14 XD 

Egads! You're related to Yami! XD So, do you wear leather? Heheh, just kidding. Wow... really? Great! I'm glad that the last chapter was my best one. I need one. I do have an idea for a sequel but I'm not sure if I can. I need a while and even if I am sure, it'll be a long time before I get it out. XD /grin/ OF COURSE I MISSED YOU! XD /huggles/ 

Yea, I hope this ending is good. /prays/ Yay! You're gonna read my RxB one! But er... which one? XD 

**Mystieka Senko** : /blushes/ Gosh, after I read your review I was really really happy! How can you be able to say such wonderful things about this little story? /sniffles/ You are so nice. Aw.... it left you in tears? I never thought I'd be able to do that.... but I'll write more for you. Teehee, because you're so kind. XD 

**verdragon** : Aw... T.T I'm sorry but a story must end someday, somehow. But I hope you enjoyed reading this ficcie! XD 

**Koishii No Tenshi1** : /pats your back/ It's okay, it's okay! Really? Yay! Someone notices why I made the last sentence like that! XD 

**Sansi** : YESH! Running away rocks! XD It was unexpected? Yay! /hops around happily/ Anyways, I hope you'll like my attempt at an epilogue XP 

**Mafdet-TK** : EGADS! Stop crying! You're making me guilty! T.T MORE! Eek... your poor house and poor you! 

**Panseru** : EEEEEEEEEK! SORRY! T.T BUT I MISSED YOUUUUUUUUU!!! /in a off-key voice/ Go to sleeeeeeeep... go to sleep. /stomach growls/ Er... nevermind. Hope you like my ending and I'm sorrrrrrrrrry! X.x 

**crystal-chan** : U-unpleasant? /runs awaycough/ Enjoy the epilogue!!! XD First time I've been threatened! YAY! . (by a reviewer, you rock!!! XD) 

**Angel Reaper** : Ah, you don't like Sai? Okie dokie! XD Oh, but I like your insane logic. XD Yay! You liked the ending! Ugh, yea, SetoxMokuba scares me... /shudders/ Anywho, enjoy the epilogue, ya? XD .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Epilogue 

Yuugi leaned against the tree, waiting for his love to return from the small town. He crossed his arms impatiently, now focusing his attention clouds floating above him, so calm and free. 

_"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to float around endlessly? To fly?" _

The teen sighed, reminiscing on the time they spent back at Domino City. Two years passed and Yuugi still couldn't forget his life back at the old city with his grandpa and elders. He often wondered how his grandfather had taken the news and how Sakura-chan and Maru sensei were faring. His thoughts stopped when Yami ran up to him, his arm waving enthusiastically. Smiling amusedly, he walked over to his panting boyfriend. 

"Y-yuugi... I've... got... our.... supplies," the crimson eyed 'adult' managed to say. 

"Breathe, Yami, breathe. Yuugi doesn't want you to die on him," he joked, earning himself a half-glare from his other. 

"Must you always wish death upon me?" the elder muttered indignantly. 

"Yes. It just shows how much Yuugi loves you and how easily _jealous_ Yuugi gets." Yami knew his smaller version was just kidding around but he still shuddered at the thought. The short, infantile, adult Yuugi murdering him from jealousy? That was just disturbing. What kind of crazy people would murder their boyfriend or girlfriend because of jealousy? He just didn't understand but was glad that the short one would never do that. 

Finally getting his breathing back to normal, he handed his other one of the large bags, taking his hand into his. The two look alikes walked down the path to their home. Though there was a town nearby, where they usually got their supplies, the two wanted to stay far away from society as much as possible. They feared what would happen if the incidents of the past were to replay themselves. "So... why were you late, Yami? It usually doesn't take you this long," Yuugi said. 

"Well... there was this old lady who asked me to paint a picture for her..." Trailing off, he tightened his hold on his partner. The little one noticed the elder's discomfort and decided that he'd let the subject slide. 

"Oh... well we're lucky that most of the people here are rich and that we can earn a living." Yami agreed whole heartedly. 

They had been lucky to have found this place. During their two years, the two had gone from places to places, never really having a home. This little town that they found was the longest they ever stayed within and both were starting to feel like it was home. The two earned a living through Yami's painting and Yuugi's story writing. The town was very secluded from the rest of the world, oddly enough. It still held all the normal things that any city outside of town would. They had a library, hospital, and shops. It was just like any other city, except the fact that it was smaller in size and population. 

Not really watching where he was going, Yuugi tripped over one of the loose tree roots, falling over and dragging Yami with him. He winced when he felt his knee coming in contact with something sharp. Getting off Yuugi, Yami checked the small one's cut. It wasn't that serious but he wanted to make sure that the little one was really fine. Putting both bags in one of his hands, he picked up Yuugi bridal style. The amethyst eyed boy found himself blushing in the hands of his boyfriend, yet again. "Yami?" The elder looked down at his lover's face and smiled. 

"Don't want you getting hurt." Yuugi nodded against the elder's chest, happily agreeing. 

Staying away from society meant that the two lived up on the hills. They were the only ones in the town that would live up in the hills. Both were very lucky to have found a house conveniently located at the top of the hill. It was a long way up and usually took the two several minutes to reach the top. They always had to be careful because the hill was surrounded by trees and wild animal. 

Once they arrived at their house, a small but comfy place, Yami allowed Yuugi to stand on his own for a while. Taking out their keys, the elder unlocked the door, indicating to the other to come in . They entered the house and the elder flicked on the lights, glad that the electricity was working again. He took their two bags and put them in the kitchen, returning with the first aide kit. 

"Sit," he commanded, pointing to the couch. Yami kneeled before his smaller version and began to expertly cleanse the cut and bandage it. Halfway through his cleaning he realized that Yuugi's pants were making it harder for him to clean it. "Strip." 

The crimson eyed man glared at his boyfriend impassively, watching him squirm and blush. Quickly, the short teen took off his pants, leaving only his boxers and shirt on. The elder continued with his work until he was content with it. Yuugi sweatdropped. His whole knee was now bandaged and it had only been a small cut. Sometimes his boyfriend can overdo things a bit. A bit. Yuugi waited for Yami to stand up and join him on the couch so they'd watch some television together. 

When his boyfriend didn't move and his head was _still_ lowered, as if he was still intent on bandaging his knee some more, Yuugi kicked him lightly. He frowned when the elder didn't look up and poked his head. The teen pouted some. It seemed that his attempts were not working at all. Huffing as if he was offended , he crossed his arms. "Heh heh. Heh heh. Heh heh." Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows, scared out of his wits. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Y-yami? A-are you okay?" The small one crouched beside his boyfriend, tapping him gently on the shoulder. "Yami? Answer me...what are you--WAH!" 

Yuugi let out a grunt when he found himself on the ground and Yami sitting on top of him, an arrogant smirk on his face. "I've got a surprise for you..." 

"Yea. Well, nice way to surprise Yuugi," he bit back sarcastically. "Now get off. You're heavy!" 

"Why, Yuugi dear, I'm hurt!" The elder's smirk widened, baring his canines. 

"But Yami!" He 'tsked' and waved the teen off. 

"Uh uh. I said I've got a surprise for you..." Yuugi's eyes widened when the elder lowered his face to his, his hot breath breathing down on him. 

"W-what kind of surprise?" The elder smiled, taking something out from his pocket. 

"This!" He held the box to Yuugi's face triumphantly. 

"That?" Yuugi prodded the box with a finger, not really interested by it. "What is that?" 

"Eh? It's a box, isn't it?" The smaller of the two sweatdropped. 

"Yea... what I meant is what's in it?" He prodded the box some more. 

"Open it," Yami whispered, his smile now more warm than arrogant. 

"Oh..." Yuugi couldn't believe his eyes. It was a ring. Yami bought him a ring then that meant... 

"Marry me?" The elder asked. 

"Of course," Yuugi smiled. 

"You're supposed to say 'yes'." He blinked cluelessly, head titling in confusion. 

"I am?" The elder nodded, his arrogant smile returning. 

"Okay... then... yes?" Amethyst eyes widened when the little one felt himself being pulled into a gentle hug. 

"Thank you, little one." 

"What for?" Pulling away, Yuugi wiped the tears that was falling down the elder's face. "You're crying... why?" 

"Thank you." The teen chuckled, patting the elder on the back. 

-

Opening his eyes, Yuugi sat up on the bed. He couldn't sleep. He should be happy Yami had asked to marry him that day but he couldn't sleep, thoughts about how they'd have to leave the town soon haunting him. He wanted so badly to stay in one place and live with Yami until his life was over, but he wondered if the elder wanted the same. 

Yuugi laid back down on the bed, scooting closer to the elder to get some body heat. Turning to his sides, he put an arm around his love's waist. He smiled lovingly when the gesture was returned and Yami began to stir. The elder turned to look into those amethyst eyes he loved so much. "Can't sleep?" was the first thing he asked once he woke up completely. 

"Um.. i-it's okay... really... Yuugi's just... thinking." The petite teen finished blandly, for the lack of a better excuse. 

"I _can_ read your mind, you know..." the elder smiled, pulling Yuugi closer to him. 

"So you know?" he asked. 

"Yes... we can stay here if you want," he mumbled into Yuugi's hair. 

"W-we can?" 

"Yes...we can... it's our life. We choose what to do with it." Yuugi nodded, lifting a hand to play with his other's hair. 

"Yami?" 

"Hmm?" He smiled and snuggled into the elder. 

"Yuugi's tired of running..." 

-

[Another Time, Another Place] 

Yuugi, a young boy of fifteen, raced through the streets of his city, already late to meeting his grandfather at the train station. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting and not getting the old man something. He kept running until he ran passed an antique store, feeling a strange power call out to him. Turning back, the young teen entered the antique store, heading over to an area in which he felt something call out to him. 

Stopping before a canvas with a veil covering it, he touched it gently. "This one's rare. One of a kind." Yuugi jumped, turning around to meet the owner of the voice. 

"W-what?" he asked incredulously. 

"It's from a famous painter for many years ago. It's of his lover and himself, his first ever painting. It's also from where he spent most of his life with his lover... some place far away." 

"Some place far away... " the teen duplicated, feeling the words fitting his lips. "May I see it?" 

"Sure." The owner pulled off the veil, the painting finally visible to their eyes. Yuugi gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth in surprise. The painting held a seventeen year old version of himself and... a stranger he'd seen before, in his dreams. 

He always had dreams of a crimson eyed stranger when he was little, always shrouded in shadows. He never really got to see his face but somehow he knew the other person on the painting was him, just had to be him. Yuugi turned to the owner, his eyes wide. 

"I guess you like it. I'll also give this little drawing for free. They found it in an old orphanage around here that's been abandoned for quite some time. Okay?" The teen numbly nodded, speechless and lost. 

Yuugi grabbed the painting and drawing when he finished paying and raced out the door. He was late. Running, he felt himself slip and the piece of paper with the drawing flew out of his hand. To think he didn't even get a chance to look at what it held. Brushing off dirt quite rapidly, he ran after the paper, one arm desperately holding onto the painting, the other reaching out to try and catch the paper slowly floating away. 

Not watching where he was going, Yuugi bumped into another person at a corner. Landing on his face, he let out a tiny cry. He lifted his face to see two leather boots before him. He watched the legs bend down and a hand picking up his drawing. The hand held out the paper in front of his eyes and he blinked. He watched the picture on the drawing change in a second to something else and back to normal. Trying his best to calm himself, the teen let out a reluctant sigh. "Is this yours?" Yuugi inwardly flinched, recognizing the deep voice. 

It was the same one from his dreams. The same voice that spoke so many things to him, about... something that involved the words 'orphanage', 'crash', and 'love'. He often wondered what it all meant. Brushing away the thoughts, he slowly raised his eyes to see who it was, only to be greeted by the one from his dreams. The one that took his breath away many times in his dream, even if he never saw the other's face. The one he felt strangely close to, like he knew him from somewhere before. The one with those alluring... 

Crimson eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


Done! Was the epilogue good? I MIGHT do a sequel but it'd be a long time before I actually do. I've got like five stories to write, THEN I'll start doing sequels. Yes, I have an idea for a sequel to this… story. Sort of… anyways. Ta for now! Thanks for all the support! XD

Lots of thanks to : yaminakathy (my first reviewer for this here story, thankies), Pharaoh Atemu's Angel (friend and helping me throughout this story, hope school goes well for you), SilverWing147 (correcting and supporting this story), tears-in-the-dark (wonderful criticism, someone who actually GAVE me criticism, teehee), Emerald Dragon08, Sansi, Egypts, SoulDreamer (thanks for everything), lookingatglass, animestargirl, Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel (You rock Lily!), HikariEryaviel, stepho (she's one of my close friends dude), and ime back. 

To make it not look like a big gigantic paragraph, here's the second part of the special thanks : Wandering Indigo Fire, verdragon (thanks for supporting this fic and others), Komachi, Anime Crazed (thank you!!), Geminidragon, kjcl rules, Kayla Tsukino, Thyrin, YugiYamiforever, Mafdet-TK (Such support! /giggles/ thanks!), Panseru, Akai Tenshi The Lovable Psyco, random ppl, Junsui-san, Angel Reaper, Amber Eyes, Ldy Pucca and Krabbie, I Forget, SonnyGoten, Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison, Koishii No Tenshi1 (you're a great author!), Elvlen-princess9744, The Chaotic Ones, Mystieka Senko, and crystal-chan. 

Sorry, I couldn't say something but everyone but trust me, all of your reviews meant a lot to me. Each one was special in its own way and I couldn't have continued this story without every single one. Thanks again! Don't just think I didn't put anything near your name, that I neglect your special meaning to me. Trust me, you all affected me some way. Thanks again! Ta for now! This is the end, finale! 

Misori Chan bids you farewell! Until next time! 


End file.
